Carrie, the other cousin
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: When Harry finds out that Uncle Vernon had a step brother. He's a little shocked, but when he finds out that he is comming to live with them Harry is worried that they will be just like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. When Harry mets Carrie, Dudly's step c
1. Carrie Arrives

*Alrighty everyone…

*Alrighty everyone…..this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so if it's really bad please don't kill me. Ummm a few things you should know….. 1) I don't remember if Harry goes back to his Aunt and Uncle's house between his 4th and 5th year but in this story he does…and if he doesn't in the book…to bad! 2) if there are a few things that aren't exactly correct with the book please don't mind too much…I'll try and get everything right 3) I might insert a few things to explain stuff and what ever I'll say will be like this…*blah blah blah* 4) I hate disclaimers…because one we can't get sued really by using the characters because we aren't making money off of our stories…well at least I'm not. And all of you can hopefully tell who I made up and who is in the book….ok now time foe the story!* 

"Harry! Harry!" Vernon Dursley shouted through the closed door to his nephew's bed room door. "Wake up! Your Uncle Taylor and Aunt Abby will be here any minute!" 

Harry rolled out of bed and stumbled to his door and opened it a crack. "Who's coming?" He asked groggily.

"Your Uncle Taylor, Aunt Abby and cousin Carrie," Vernon explained angrily. "We've been getting ready for them for a few days now."

"You have another sibling?" Harry asked confused. Of course they couldn't be from Aunt Petunia's said of the family, her only sister was Harry's mom who was dead.

"Well…no, he's a step brother, my Mother remarried to this guy who had already had a son."

"Oh ok," Harry said slowly. As weird as his life was already from being a Wizard this was baffling. For one thing he had never heard of this Uncle before and for another thing since when had Uncle Vernon had a stepbrother. "Uhhh, Uncle Vernon why haven't you ever talk about him before?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well he's from America and….it's none of your business! Now get up and get dressed!" Uncle Vernon shouted turning purple and stomped off. 

Harry shrugged and closed his bedroom door and started changing. Last night he had stayed up to late working on his homework under his sheets, but at least it was done. As Harry was walking down the stair the doorbell rang and Dudley ran, or more or less wobbled to the door his parents following in his wake. Dudley opened the door and a tall man stood there. He had black hair and blue eyes. He also had a very gentle face, Harry took him to be Uncle Taylor.

"Vernon!" Uncle Taylor shouted in an America accent. "Wow! I love this house! It's so nice, and so you!"Uncle Taylor smiled.

"Taylor, come in," Aunt Petunia said gesturing towards the sitting room.

"Thank you Petunia, my you look great!" Uncle Taylor said as he cam inside, you couldn't tell weather he was trying to be nice or he really was telling the truth. Behind him was a shorter woman. She Had flashing green eyes, brown hair and had the biggest smile on her face, though Harry could tell it was fake. 

"Vernon! Petunia! This is so nice of you to let us stay here for a few weeks," Aunt Abby said. Harry felt the bottom of his stomach fall out, what if these people were just like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? Wait, wasn't there a cousin? "Carrie! Get in here honey!" Aunt Abby shouted over her shoulder as she followed Petunia into the sitting room.

"Mom can I bring Rebel in?" A voice shouted from outside.

"I don't know honey, lemme ask Aunt Petunia!" Aunt Abby shouted outside. "Petunia, since we're moving here we had to bring our little dog Rebel. Would you mind if he came into the house? He hardly ever chews anything and he's fairly well behaved," Aunt Abby asked worriedly.

"Oh it's fine!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. 

_Yeah, _Harry thought _Nothing's worse than my owl. _At this thought Harry snickered. He was watching the whole scene from the top of the stairs. 

"Thank you so much Petunia," Aunt Abby said gratefully. "It's alight Carrie! You can bring Rebel in!"

"Yes!!!!!" The voice from outside shouted rejoicing. Harry heard feet pounding up the sidewalk and a young girl walk in. She look about a year or so younger than Harry was. She had long brown curly hair. Her hair reached the small of her back and she had sparkling eyes. At first Harry thought her eyes were blue but then he thought they had turned a gray color.

"Hi," She said merrily waving at Dudley who was still standing at the door. Carrie was holding a little dog that had short gray hair and brown eyes. The dog seemed to be smiling at everything and his ears were perked up. "I'm Carrie, you're Dudley right?" She asked grinning.

All Dudley did was nod. Carrie looked around at the house smiling. Her eyes followed the stairs up and saw Harry. Somehow her smile grew bigger and brighter. "Are you Harry?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah," Harry said walking down the stairs. He jumped off the last one and stood directly in front of the girl. "You must be Carrie, nice to met you."

"Nice to met you to," Carrie said happily. "I love it here in England! It's so different from home, er…well I mean America. Did you know we call the underground the subway?" She asked amazed. Harry smiled; this might not be so bad after all.

Dudley, Harry, Carrie and Rebel walked into the sitting room and joined the adults. Dudley took and armchair while Carrie made herself comfortable on the floor whit Rebel. Harry seeing that the last chair the room was being unoccupied sat down in it.

"So Harry," Uncle Taylor said. "Tell me about your school; we've already heard so much about Dudley's but nothing about yours." Carrie looked up at her father her face blank but then it slowly crept into a smile when she noted the spark in his eyes.

"He goes to St.Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," Vernon said jumping in before Harry could answer and shot Harry a look of warning. 

"Really?" Carrie said as she let Rebel bite her hand playfully. "He doesn't seem that bad to me," She said a smile playing on her lips. All the blood drained for Uncle Vernon's face. "Must be working," Carrie muttered. 

"How about some coffee?" Aunt Petunia suggested quickly.

"Alright," Aunt Abby said standing up. 

"Sounds good to me," Uncle Taylor said following his wife's led. All the adults headed for the kitchen and Dudley got up to follow. 

"Are you coming Carrie?" He asked half way there. 

"Ummm no I think not," Carrie said looking at Harry smiling. "I want to talk to Harry." 

"Uhhh…well you don't really want to talk to him," Dudley said trying to persuade Carrie to leave Harry alone.

"Why's that?" Carrie asked her eyes twinkling flashing a green color. 

"Because…I want to talk to you," Dudley said frantically.

"Well, no I think I'll stay in here for awhile…I'll talk to you later," Carrie said smiling obviously ending the conversation. Dudley shrugged his shoulder and wobbled off. The next moments were filled with silence. Harry watched Carrie play with her dog. When Carrie finally broke the silence she startled Harry.

"You really don't go to the St. Whatsit do you," Carrie said more as a statement than a question.

"Uhhh…well yeah I do," Harry said taken off guard. Carrie looked up at him smiling, her eyes were a soft blue color.

"Ok, sure you do and I rule the world," Carrie said standing up letting her dog run off towards the kitchen. "I've got some candy in the car, you want some?" 

"Uhhhh," Harry said glancing off to the kitchen. Carrie followed his gaze.

"Oh come on," She said. "They can't do anything about it." 

"Ok," Harry said standing up grinning. Carrie was right, there wasn't anything really they could do about it. 

"Let's go," Carrie said standing up and leading the way to the car out front. 

* So what did all of ya'll think…for the first chapter…bad? Or good? Personally I thought good but that's me. Umm if you can think of anything that might be vital please e-mail me at [actingchickqt@yahoo.com][1] or put it in the review that you send me…because you all will send me a review right? J good thought so…well there's more to come so keep a look out *

   [1]: mailto:actingchickqt@yahoo.com



	2. Going to London

Harry followed Carrie out to a car parked behind Uncle Vernon's company car. Carrie opened the door and dug around in the back seat till she found a shoebox. She came out of the car smiling. Before she shut the door Harry noticed a car lounging on the back seat in the sun.

"What's your cats name?" he asked as Carrie slammed the door shut.

"Little Bit," She replied as they headed back to the house. "She was a lot smaller when we got her, and a lot less spoiled."

Harry laughed as Carrie crinkled her nose. As they opened the door they heard laughing from the kitchen. Carefully the two headed up the stairs to Harry's room. When they reached the door Harry remembered his room was littered with his wizarding stuff.

"Hold on a sec," He muttered as he ducked into his room. In a matter of minutes Harry had hidden any evidence of his school supplies. "Ok you can come in now!" Harry called to Carrie who was still out in the hall.

"Wow, nice room," Carrie commented. 

"Yeah, so what was your school in America like?" Harry asked plopping down onto his bed. 

"Oh ummm, probably not to much different from your school," Carrie said absently as she walked over to the open window.

"But I go to St. Brutu's…" Harry began to say when Carrie cut him off.

"Oh you can drop the act," She said facing him. "You and I both know that you don't go there." Her eyes were an ice blue color and Harry felt uneasy under her glare. "Hey!" She suddenly shouted smiling her eyes shifting to a green-blue color. "What would you say if I got Uncle Vernon to let some of your friends come over for a few days?"

Harry's jaw dropped. Uncle Vernon letting HIS friends come to the house, that was a joke. "Um, that would be great but impossible."

"Really?"Carrie said, her eyes sparkling. "Nothing is impossible."

"You can try, but I really don't think it'll work," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Alrightly," Carrie said to Harry then bounded out of the room. Shouting for her Uncle. Slowly Harry got up and walked down the stairs and stood in the doorframe watching the whole scene.

"Uncle Vernon," Carrie said sweetly.

"Yes Carrie?" Vernon replied.

"Ummm, I was wondering if I could have a few friends over for a couple of days before school starts?" Carrie looked over at her Dad who smiled at her and winked. Something was different with this family and Harry knew it, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Well, I don't know Carrie I would let you but we don't have enough room," Vernon said, you could tell that wasn't the problem. He just didn't want any more children around than necessary.

"Then could I go and met them in London one day?" Carrie asked.

"I don't see why not…" Aunt Petunia said when Carrie cut her off.

"And take Harry?" 

The room got deathly quiet and Uncle Vernon began to turn purple while Aunt Petunia's face drained of all color. Harry's jaw dropped. This girl was either really brave or really stupid, Harry was hoping for the first one. 

"Why would you want to take Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked regaining her composure as Uncle Vernon shot daggers at Harry with his eyes. 

"Well cause he…um….well….because I lost a bet to him and I have to take him to London and buy him lunch," Carrie said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Is this true Harry?" Vernon asked, his face deepening in a purple color. All Harry could do was nod.

"I don't see what the problem is Vernon," Uncle Taylor said. "I mean Harry would be out of your hair for the day." Carrie nodded her head agreeing with her father. 

"Alright, fine he can go!" Vernon said angrily. "But don't think this will happen often Harry." 

"Thank you SO much Uncle V.!" Carrie shouted happily and bounded off back up the stairs, Harry following her in awe. 

"How…why….what…um…thanks," Harry said dumbfounded when they had reached his room. 

"No problem," Carrie said smiling, her eyes shown like two bright stars in a clear summer night. "So let's get your friends to met us there that day, and you guys could hang out while I did some back to school shopping." 

"Alright, that'd be great. Come to think of it I need to get some more school supplies too," Harry said remembering the letter he had received from Hogwarts the other day. 

"Ok, well I've got to go hang with Dudley now," Carrie said with a sigh. "He's so annoying, oh well, I'll be back later." And with that Carrie had left the room in search for her step-cousin. 

Harry went over to his window and flung it open. Hedwig, who had been sitting outside the window, flew in and perched on the back of the chair at Harry's desk. Harry smiled at his owl and took two sheets of parchment, a bottle of ink and his quill pen from the desk. He sat down on the floor and began writing a letter to his best friend Ron. 

Dear Ron,

You do not know how boring this summer has been until today. This morning I found out that Uncle Vernon had a stepbrother who was coming to stay with us. Well anyway to make a long story short his daughter, Carrie, convinced my Uncle and Aunt to let me go to London. Then Carrie told me to invite my friends…so would you Fred, George and Ginny like to me met outside the Leaky Cauldron to go get our school supplies? Carrie said it'd be ok if I went off with you guys. Well I need to write a letter to Hermione. Hope to hear from you soon…I'll send you the day we're going later. 

Harry.

Harry wrote a letter to his other best friend, Hermione. Her letter said basically the same thing give or take a few words and sentences. Harry smiled to himself as he tied the letters to Hedwig and watched her fly out the window. Soon Carrie popped her head in.

"I hid Dudley's favorite N64 game in the hamper in the bathroom, so if he comes looking for it you 'don't' know where it is ok?" 

"Alright," Harry said smiling. 

"Oh yeah, Mom's gonna take us to London in about three days, is that alright?"

"Sure." 

"Ok see you later," Carrie said as her head disappeared behind the door. "Oh and Uncle Vernon told me I was to camp out on your floor because he thinks I'm going to do some evil thing to Dudley in the middle of the night." Carrie's eyes shown a bright green as she spoke. "Which is quite true." Carrie then disappeared behind Harry's door again. Harry heard Dudley shouting for Carrie to give him back his game, and then heard Carrie say, "What game?" Yes this sure promised to be an interesting end to Harry's boring summer. 


	3. A Shocking Surprize

It was around midnight when Hedwig returned to Harry's room. To the owl's surprise the window was closed. Angrily she pecked at it hoping Harry would let her in. Carrie who was sleeping on the floor awoke to a tapping sound from the window. Rolling over she saw the white owl standing at the window looking quite mad.

"Harry," Carrie said groggily. "There's an owl at your window." 

"What?" Harry asked coming out of his peaceful slumber. "Oh yeah," He replied as he made his way towards the closed window. "Sorry," He murmured to Hedwig. She flew over to her cage and perched in the top of it. 

Carefully steeping over Carrie, Harry went over to the angry bird. Sleepily he untied the letters attached to her foot and opened her cage door. As Harry made his way back to his bed he heard Hedwig clamber into her cage and settle in. Reaching his bed Harry bent over and pulled up the loose floorboard where he stored some of his thing from school. He pulled out a flashlight and sat down on the bed. His first letter was from Ron. It said that he and his three other siblings would love to meet Harry in London and they hoped to hear from him soon. The one from Hermione said basically the same. Harry then tossed the two letters and the flashlight under the floorboard and fell back to sleep. 

The next morning Harry woke up to something jumping and running all over his bed. Blindly reaching for his glasses, which were on his bedside table, he heard Carrie laughing. Putting his glasses on Harry saw Rebel, Carrie's dog sitting at the foot of his bed panting, and almost smiling. 

"Morning sunshine," Carrie said, her eyes a soft blue color. 

"Why do they do that?" Harry asked sleepily. 

"Why do what do what?" Carrie asked putting a book down she obviously had been reading.

"Your eyes, they change color," Harry commented, rubbing his own eyes underneath his glasses.

"I donno, they just do. Anyway I already sent your owl to your friend's houses. Telling them the dates and all," Carrie explained standing up and stretching. She was wearing a long gray-blue night nightshirt that had a picture of a dwarf from a muggle movie. The dwarf was rubbing one eye while his other eye was shut and he appeared to be yawning. Above him in curvy letters it said sleepy. 

"You sent Hedwig to Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yup I figure the sooner they know the better," Carrie said grinning. "Let's go get some breakfast."

The next few days were relatively uneventful with the exception oh Carrie playing pranks on Dudley and asking Harry about his school all the time. When ever she would ask him about school he would change the subject and her eyes would shine with mischief. It was the day of the trip to London, and Harry was extremely excited. Aunt Abby was taking Carrie for back to school shopping and was letting Harry hang out with his friends. The trip to London was a smooth and speedy one. They soon arrived and Harry climbed out of the car and spotted the Leaky Cauldron, where his friends were waiting for him.

"Harry, met us back here in six hours," Aunt Abby said as she and Carrie climbed out of the car.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said as he took off across the street to join his friends.

"Harry!" Ron shouted happily as he saw his best friend. 

"Hey Ron," Harry said as he and the small party made there way through the pub to the back where they would enter Diagon Alley . 

"So tell us about this Carrie girl," Hermione said pulling her schoolbook list out of her pocket.

"Well she reminds me of Fred and George, she's always pulling pranks on Dudley," Harry said looking in the shop windows as they passed. "And she keeps asking me about my school, she doesn't believe the story made up about me going to St. What's-It. I don't know why."

"Because I know you're lying," Came a voice from behind Harry. Harry spun around and saw Carrie standing there with two boys her age. 

"Carrie?" Harry asked doubtful. "What…aren't you a….why…"

"No, I'm not a muggle," Carrie said grinning from ear to ear. 

Harry's mouth hung open in shock. 

"I thought I might get that reaction from you," Carrie said to Harry. "Hi I'm Carrie, and this is AJ and Luke, they're from America and are just here for the day."

"You're not a muggle," Harry said still not shock.

"No I'm not Mr. Obvious," Carrie said grinning. "And FYI neither is my Dad or my Mom."

"So…wait Vernon's step brother is a wizard?" Fred asked grinning. 

"Nope, kind-a ironic huh?" AJ asked. AJ was a little taller than Carrie and had brown hair that hung in his eyes ever so often. 

"You're not a muggle?" Harry asked for the third time. 

"NO! What do you need a picture drawn out for you?" Carrie asked laughing.

"You know Harry," George said draping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I think I'm gonna like your cousin."

Harry, recovering from the shock that Carrie was indeed not a muggle, just rolled his eyes.

"So Harry….who are your friends?"

"Oh right!" Harry said, his checks began to have a pink tint to them. "Ok this is Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

"OK nice to met you," Carrie said smiling. "Uh…AJ and Luke…and I told you that already didn't I? Oh well." 

"Ok…so now that everyone knows each other I say we make a bee-line towards the Quidditch store here," Luke said grinning. 

"I'll race you," AJ said to Luke grinning. 

"Alright, loser buys the winner a butterbeer," Luke said his eyes dancing. 

"You're on."

"I'll beat both of you," Carrie said in a lazy manner.

"You will not," AJ and Luke chorused. 

"How much you wanna bet?" Carrie asked putting her hands on her hips; her eyes flashed a bright green color. 

"You win we'll buy you something from the Quidditch store," Luke said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And if I lose?" Carrie inquired arching one of her eyebrows in question.

"You'll give us your collection of pranks," AJ said with a smug look on his face. Carrie's face drained of all color and her mouth hung open and for one of the first times in her life she was speechless. 

"You have a collection of pranks?" George asked his face breaking out into a smile.

"Sweet!" Fred shouted, his grin matching his twins.

"But…but….I've saved up for that since I was like nine!" Carrie shouted the shock wearing off.

"Then you better run fast," Luke said getting into a starting position. 

"Hold on there, if my prank collection is at stake here we're gonna do this right. Harry you go down to the Quidditch store and judge who comes in first. Ginny you be the person who says 'GO'. Ok?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and trotted off towards the Quidditch store. Everyone but Ginny followed him as AJ, Luke and Carrie got ready to race. Ginny stood off to one side and got ready to count down.

"Ok….on your mark…..get set…..GO!!!!" Ginny shouted. Many people in the street stopped and turned to look at her while AJ, Luke and Carrie took off down the street. AJ took the lead quickly and Luke wasn't to far behind with Carrie on his heals. Not knowing how far the store was exactly Carrie paced herself as her friends ran as fast as they could. Soon Carrie noticed that AJ was beginning to breath hard and that Luke was slowing down. Tearing her sight from the competition she saw a small group gathered outside the door to a building. Feeling her heart beating hard against her chest pumping blood and oxygen into her body she surge forward and passed Luke then AJ. All that was between Carrie and keeping her collection of jokes was a few hundred yards. As the store became closer and closer Carrie began to grin in triumph when she literally ran into someone knocking them both onto the ground. AJ and Luke seeing their friend collide with someone decided to avoid future conflict and stopped running.

Carrie shook her head as if to clear her vision. She soon gathered her position on the ground and stood up. "I'm sorry," Carrie exclaimed as she saw another person sprawled on the ground in front of her. "I'm really REALLY sorry," Carrie offered her hand to the boy on the street. "Here lemme help you."

"No need," The boy spat angrily. "You should watch where you're going." He smacked Carrie's hand away with a look of disgust on his face.

"Look she said she was sorry," AJ said sharply. No one but Luke and himself was allowed to push Carrie around.

"Didn't you hear her punk?" Luke asked steeping forward towering over the boy on the street.

A smile played on Carrie's lips at her friends' overprotective ways. "Hay guys! This isn't your problem!" Carrie said shoving Luke away. "What's your name?" She asked the boy who was now standing up from the street. 

"Draco, and yours?" The boy asked his eyes shooting daggers. 

"Carrie Scarlet LaTiffney the third," Carrie said in a haughty voice. "Now please be one your way and my body guards won't beat the snot out of you."

"You're weird," Draco said with a snarl on his face. "She with you Potter?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck," Draco said before turning and going the opposite direction as Carrie and friends who he now considered rude freaks. 

"What was that Scarlet La…whatsit stuff?" Hermione asked.

"I donno, felt like it," Carrie said absently. "You know, my butt hurts after that collision." Carrie muttered as she walked over to the Quidditch Store and leaned up against it. "Oh and guys," she said, her eyes dancing. "You two owe me something out of the Store."

"Alright," AJ said glancing over at Luke. "Lets get her." 

"Fine by me."

Soon Carrie was attacked with tickles as her step cousin and his friends went into the Quidditch store to leave Carrie to her torture.

* OK so it's not the longest chapter in the world but I didn't have a lot of time, and a lot of you all wanted another chapter so here it is. Oh I'm back from vacation and hopefully will up date this more. Ummm LOL I'm so glad a lot of you were begging for me to make Carrie a witch but no fear I already had that in mind. Well I'll post more soon and any ideas or anything are gladly welcomed~ Caroline Gottschalk Jackson * 


	4. The Quidditch Store

(ok HUGE note…

(ok HUGE note…. There is one part on chapter three where it might be confusing because I made a HUGE mistake and really don't want to repost the chapter…ummm it's where one of the twins is asking that Vernon's step brother isn't a muggle and one of Carrie's friends says he is. Well…haha…that's not right…Taylor is a wizard…actually I'm kind-a surprised that no one has said anything about that in a review but you know…LOL tx for all the reviews)

Carrie stumbled into the Quidditch Shop breathless and grinning. AJ and Luke came in after her and dusted their hands off on their pants. Hermione rolled her eyes, that's all they needed today…three more people like the twins. But all in all Carrie didn't seem to bad.

"Ok boys, time for me to choose what you buy me. And since my collection of pranks was a stake on this one I'm NOT going to go easy on the price," Carrie declared in her American accent. The two boys groaned and followed Carrie around the store as she looked thoughtfully at each and every item. 

"So what do you think of Carrie?" Harry asked Ron quietly. 

"I think she reminds me of Fred and George," Ron said his face breaking into a smile. "Do you think she'll be going to Hogwarts? I mean since she moved to England and all."

"I hope so," George said poking his head from around a corner of shelves. "She seems like she'd be fun to have around." 

"And she's not half bad looking," Fred said approaching his little brother. Ron rolled his eyes at his Fred and looked over at Harry.

"What about Angelina?" Harry inquired. Fred simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, how old is she anyway?" George asked smiling. Fred glanced over his shoulder and shot him a nasty look. "Not that I care! Just wondering!" George said throwing his hands up and backing away carefully from his twin. 

"I donno," Harry answered truthfully. Just then AJ came around the corner and stopped short when he saw everyone gathered there. 

"Dude! What is this? The hot spot?" He asked glancing around at everyone behind the shelf.

"No we're just talking," Ron said causally as he inspected a broom cleaning kit. 

"Oh really can I join?" AJ asked. "I mean I don't really have anything better to do until Carrie decides to quit harassing the sales person and rob me of all my money."

"Yeah sure," Harry said. "Oh by the way, how old is Carrie exactly?"

"Ummm, well she started school early back in America because she was pretty smart so she's about…" AJ wrinkled his forehead in thought as he estimated his friend's age. "Fourteen in a half, maybe a little more. Why?"

"No reason," Fred said smiling. "Just wondering."

"You like her huh?" AJ concluded.

"Well…I donno…I just met her," Fred said. "Come on George we need to go met Lee." Fred turned to face his brother only to find George making kissy faces behind him. When George saw Fred looking at him with murder in his eyes his face fell then crept up into a nervous smile. 

"Ummm, Fred think about what you're doing," George said backing away from an advancing Fred. 

"Oh I know what I'm doing," Fred said steadily. "I'm ridding the world of an annoying prat!"

"HAY! Now I wouldn't go that far," George exclaimed forgetting momentarily the state of anger his twin was experiencing at the moment.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Fred shouted as he lunged at George, who ducked out of the way just in time and then ran out of the store with a very angry Fred in his wake.

"Lemme guess," AJ said, tearing his eyes away from the window where you could still see Fred chasing George around the tables and different people. "Fred likes Carrie."

"Well he seemed interested in her that's for sure," Ron said his eyes still on the window.

"Yeah, so anyway she is going to Hogwarts right?" Harry asked AJ who was looking threw a barrel of old brooms. 

"Uhhhh, yeah, she is," He answered absently. "Hay Harry there is something about Carrie you should know…" AJ began to say when he was interrupted by Carrie who bounded around the corner cheerfully. 

"Hey AJ, I'm ready to rob you of all your money."

"Oh crap, what's you find?" 

"Oh, uhhhh, you'll see," Carrie replied melodiously. "Hermione helped me pick it out. Well actually she gave me this speech about how aero-dynamic it was or something, I donno, but come one anyway." She grabbed AJ by the sleeve and pulled him away from Ron and Harry.

"What do you think AJ was gonna tell you?" Ron asked curiously.

"I donno," Harry replied as they heard AJ and Luke cry out in shock from what Carrie obviously. 

"ARE YOU INSANE?!?!" AJ shouted. "Wait! No don't answer that, I already know the answer." 

Harry and Ron came around the corner of the shelf to see Carrie holding the newest broom that had been made. Ron's jaw dropped at the site. What he wouldn't give to have a broom like that. Harry stifled a laugh at the state of Luke in his moment of shock he was standing there opening and closing his mouth stupidly. 

"I won far and square and you guys risked my prank stuff! Which cost a lot more than this!" Carrie exclaimed. 

"Ummm Carrie," Hermione said from where she was standing next to Carrie.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't win fair and square."

"I didn't?" Carrie asked absently as she looked the broom over carefully. "Hum, oh well, I still won. And all the bet said was I had to win. It didn't say how." Luke, who had recovered from his state of shock, and AJ stared Carrie down angrily.

"How the heck are we gonna buy school stuff with you taking all of our money for that?" Luke inquired.

"Oh fine I'll pay for a third of it alright?" Carrie resolved. AJ and Luke looked over at each other and nodded in agreement. "YEY! Let's go buy it!" Carrie led AJ and Luke to the counter grinning when Hermione came over to Harry and Ron.

"You know Harry, your cousin isn't half bad," Hermione said smiling. "I mean she's read a ton of the muggle books that I've read before." 

"Like what?" Harry inquired getting in line behind Carrie, Luke and AJ. 

"Didn't you read The Amber Spyglass?" Hermione asked Carrie. 

"Yeah, great book," Carrie said digging through her pocket for her money. AJ looked over his shoulder at Harry and mouthed 'we need to talk'. Harry nodded understanding. 

"Hey Harry, I need to go exchange some of my muggle money so I can buy my school stuff, can you take me to the bank?" 

"Yeah sure," Harry said shoving a book on Quidditch and some money into Ron's hands. "Can you get this for me? I'll be right back." 

"OK sure Harry," Ron said as Harry and AJ disappeared out of the store. 

"I didn't know they sold books here," Hermione said and Ron just rolled his eyes. 


	5. The Talk

(OK…eventually to humor myself I'm going to post a chapter where it…

(OK…eventually to humor myself I'm going to post a chapter where it….well it's gonna be kind-a like a dictionary where I'll put in all the British words and then the American words for them…hehe I just think that'd be cool and if you know any words that I should put in go ahead and put them in the review…well on with the story!)

"Ok AJ, what do you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked as AJ sat down at a table outside a small shop.

"Well, it's about Carrie," AJ said running a hand through his hair. 

"I guessed that," Harry said joining AJ at the table. 

"Ok, I just thought you should know about this since she's gonna be going to your school. I mean it's nothing drastic but sometimes…well…it's hard to explain that part…."

"What she's not a Ware Wolf(did I spell that right) cause if she is we had a teacher once…." Harry began to say when AJ cut him off with a puzzled look. 

"No, she's not a Ware Wolf, she's just…well lemme explain it to you." AJ said leaning forward towards Harry and leaning on the table. "I've known Carrie my entire life. She and her parents lived down the street from us and we used to play together as little kids. Then when we went to school we kind-a split up. I mean I began to hang out with these football players and for some reason Carrie began to hang out with the worst kids in the school…"

"Punks?" Harry asked interrupting.

"Heck no! Punks are cool! Besides they looked like angels compared to these kids. Anyway Carrie began to hang out with these bad kids. Her parents didn't pay to much attention to her at the time; I guess that's why she began to hang out with those kids. Then Carrie began to cut class and bet kids up after school. She was acting totally different than she does today. We went to an all wizard school back in America because everyone there were wizards, so no muggles.

"After awhile all of Carrie's friends began to talk about becoming a Death Eater as soon as they were old enough, Carrie even considered it. Then one day I guess she realized what she was turning into and came over to my house and asked me to teach her how to play Quidditch, as if nothing had happened for the past five years. 

"We then met Luke in our fourth year at the school we go to back home, and here we are now. I thought you should know cause sometimes she slips back into her old self and can get pretty scary. Like if she gets really mad at you. There was this one kid who got her really mad, I forget how and he was stuck in the nurse's office for a week."

"Wow," Harry breathed. He'd never have thought Carrie had ever been like that before, sure everyone has those years where you just don't belong, but that was pretty extreme. "She's never thought about being a Death Eater again has she?"

"No way!" AJ exclaimed. "No, at our old school if she ever heard about any kid wanting to be a Death Eater she'd go beat the snot out of them. It was weird, she also began to play pranks on her old friends, she was kind-a like a….like a…well like a phoenix, you know? She just decided to start over again and she did. So just be careful about what you talk about around her."

"Yeah, I will, thanks AJ," Harry said in disbelief. "But why is she so nice to everyone?"

"I guess she's trying to make up for all the mean things she's done, so yeah, now lets go on back to the others. AJ said standing up from the table. "Oh and Harry."

"Yeah?"

"You tell her what I just told you and she'll kill me."

"Don't worry, she'll never know," Harry said smiling at AJ. He still wasn't able to believe what AJ had just said about Carrie. She was so nice, and just so happy, it was impossible to imagine her….evil. Just as they were approaching the Quidditch Store two hands shot out of the book store and pulled AJ and Harry in. 

"Hermione wanted to go ahead and get her school books and not wait for you guys, I was sent to watch out for you," Carrie said grinning. "So now that you're here I'm gonna go browse the book shelves." Carrie bounded off towards the back of the store. 

"Hey wait! Lemme come with you!" AJ called out after her and followed her figure as it disappeared behind some shelves.

"So did you get his money?" Ron asked when Harry found him in the Potions section. 

"Yeah we did," Harry replied as he took his bag from Ron. The rest of the time the small group was in Diagon Ally they shopped for school supplies. At one point they ran into Draco again and Carrie was never fazed by his negativity, actually she was really nice to him. Which Harry noticed drove Draco up the wall. Sadly the friends had to part and Carrie and Harry met up with Carrie's mom and piled into the muggle car and drove back to the Dursley's house. 

(ok so the ending was kind choppy but hey….i didn't know how it should end and I wanted to finish it. Well…until next time, TA!) 


	6. Arriving at School

(Hey everyone…I wanna leave you all a note or something cause I personally love reading and writing them but I donno what to s

(Hey everyone…I wanna leave you all a note or something cause I personally love reading and writing them but I donno what to say….oh wait! Thank you all so much for reviewing, because if you don't review I don't know if I should update it so…you see? Ok well on with the story)

It was three days before school started and Carrie and family were moving into their new house. Much to Vernon's dislike his house was in total chaos. His step-brother was packing all his family's luggage into the car while his wife was trying to pile Carrie into the car, but Carrie was to busy looking for her favorite book to care they were leaving. Finally when everything was under some sort of control the two families said their good-byes. 

"Petunia you don't know how much you helped us out while we were waiting to move into our house!" Aunt Abby exclaimed as Carrie rolled her eyes. 

"Mom let's go!" Carrie said tugging on her mother's sleeve while Uncle Taylor honked the car horn.

"Alright honey, Bye everyone!" Abby said for the tenth time and headed to the car.

"Bye Harry, have fun at school!" Carrie said winking before she scampered off to the car. 

The Dursley's and Harry waved good-bye as the car drove out of the drive way and down the street. As soon as the car was out of view Vernon turned angrily on Harry.

"You didn't tell them did you?!?!" He bellowed.

"Nope, sure didn't," Harry replied simply. It was the truth after all, Carrie had already known. Vernon glared at Harry as he stormed into the house. Sighing Harry wistfully glanced down the street. He already missed Carrie's happy nature and the pranks she pulled on Dudley. _At least I'll be able to see her again in three days_, Harry thought to himself as he walked into the house. 

A few hours after they left Carrie and family arrived at their new house. Carrie hopped out of the car and glanced around. It was wonderful; they lived by a lake, a huge forest and near a small town that was chock-full of wizards.

"MOM!" Carrie shouted happily. "I'm gonna go explore!"

"Ok, just don't go into the forest and take Rebel."

"Alright," Carrie said. She then called for her furry companion. "When's dad going to go check in at the castle? I wanna go with him."

"Oh I won't be going for a while," Taylor said as he carried a load of boxes into their new small house.

"OK see you later!" Carrie shouted as she bounded off. 

"Remember, don't go into the forest!" Abby called after her daughter.

"Right mom!" Carrie shouted waving. "You and I both know that's exactly what we're going to do right Rebel?" The small gray barked in reply. "OK then let's go." 

With that girl and dog bounded into the strange forest. 

Harry wandered around Platform 9 ¾ looking for Carrie. The train was about to leave and she still was there. Sighing Harry bordered the train as it let out one final whistle. As the train jolted forward Harry began to slowly make his way to the compartment where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Harry opened the door and along with Ron and Hermione Harry saw Fred and George waiting.

"So where's Carrie?" Fred asked hopefully. Ron smacked Fred on the back of the head.

"Hello! She's three years younger than you!" He shouted. 

"No! She's two and a little more than a half years younger than me! Besides it's not like you like her…you like…" Fred was cut off as Ron lunged at him and tackled him. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down next to George. 

"Yeah, well where is she?" Hermione asked.

"I donno, she wasn't there," Harry replied. "Maybe we just missed her."

"Probably," Ron said picking himself up off his older brother. 

The train ride to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful. After playing about ten games of Exploding Snaps with Ron, Harry decided to stop, he was getting bored of the game. After a few more minutes the train stopped and everyone plied out of the train. Hagrid lead all the first years away from the rest of the kids and waved to Harry. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione plied into one of the horseless carriages. After a short and bumpy ride they arrived at the school. Joking and laughing the three some made their way into the Grand Hall only to run into a very hyper Carrie.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!" She shouted as she bounded up to them. "I've been waiting for like…EVER for the train to get here!"

"Wait, you didn't ride the train?" Harry asked confused.

"Nope," Carrie said her eyes green and sparkling. "OH! Guess what!" She shouted hopping up and down.

"What?" Hermione asked smiling at her new friend's excitement.

"I'm in the same house as you guys!"

"You were already sorted? When?" Ron asked.

"Uhhh…yesterday," Carrie answered. "Come on, I already have our seats." With that Carrie scampered over to the Gryffindor table.

"How was she sorted yesterday if she got here today?" Ron asked his friends under his breath.

"Maybe she didn't get here today," Hermione said. "Maybe she got here yesterday or the day before." 

"Impossible, they left my house three days ago to move into their new house…" Harry's voice trailed off as he saw Uncle Taylor sitting up at the table with the teachers. "Guys! That's Uncle Vernon's step brother!" Harry exclaimed pointing to the teacher table. 

"Yes it is, why is it taking you guys so long to walk over to the table?" Carrie asked from behind Harry. 

"What's your dad doing here?" Harry inquired. 

"He's a new teacher, now come on, let's GO! Carrie want food!" 

"Well we have to wait for the sorting to be over," Ron said as Carrie led everyone to the table.

"Well the sooner we sit the sooner they'll sort," Carrie explained plopping down into a seat. 

"Hey Carrie," Fred said. (hehe it rhymes) "Why weren't you on the train?"

"I was already here," Carrie explained gazing longingly at her plate. "My dad's a new teacher here, so we moved into a house at the edge of the school's property. It's pretty cool. You guys'll have to see it soon." 

"Oh ok," Hermione said from the other side of Carrie. "Are you going to live at your house or what?"

"No, I'm going to be living here like everyone else, thank god, I couldn't live with my parents for that long." 

Just then the sorting began and a hush came over all of the students, and the sorting began. After awhile Carrie got bored with watching the sorting and began to have a funny face contest with Fred. After the sorting was done Dumbledore gave his beginning of the year speech. Finally after reminding the students not to go into the Forbidden Forest the feast began.

The tables were filled with food beyond Carrie's wildest dreams. Everywhere she looked sights of wonderful food filled her eyes. Smiling she along with everyone else lunged for the food before and piled their plates high. After Carrie had stuffed herself with every kind of food possible and looked at Harry, who was sitting across from her talking to Ron. Carrie looked over at Fred and grinned.

"Oh Fred," Carrie said pleasantly. "Can you please pass the mash potatoes?"

"Sure, here," Fred said as he passed Carrie a bowl full of white lumpy potatoes. She spooned out a small mass onto her plate and set the bowl back down. Carrie then loaded her spoon up with some mash potatoes and fired it at Harry. Harry looked around the table looking for the kid who had beamed him with the mash potatoes; his eyes fell on Carrie who was trying as hard as she could to hold back a fit of laughter. 

"Oh you are so dead!" Harry shouted as he tossed a handful of cake at Carrie. The cake hit Carrie right in the face and splattered all over her robes. 

Carrie's face fell and she picked up some ice cream off of her plate and heaved it at Harry, who moved out of the way and the ice cream hit some poor kid at another table in the back of the head.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!" Fred and George shouted and the entire Grand Hall began to heave assorted food at the different tables. After a good long while the teachers put a stop to the mayhem and sent everyone to bed. Carrie climbed up the stairs to the Common Room talking all the way with Fred, George, and Lee planning on how to get all the teachers and the Slytherins. Harry chuckled to himself as he over heard some of the planning; from the sound of things this year was going to be very interesting.

(Alrightly this is where I tell you all to review my story…which I hope you do on your own free will….but if you don't want to that's alright too. Umm ok everyone I am open to your ideas on what should happen. I mean I have an idea but if you think something would be really cool if it happened just e-mail me and I'll think about it. Also I'll be asking questions and you guys can poll on them and I'll consider the out come….OK well I'll add more soon! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!) 


	7. Breakfest

(Right, thanks for all the reviews

(Right, thanks for all the reviews! I donno what I would do with out you guys reviewing….actually I know what I'd do, I wouldn't finish the story but I am! Alright, now on with the story!) 

Carrie pulled herself slowly out of bed the next morning. All of the other girls in her dorm room, including Hermione, were wide-awake and catching up from over the summer.

"How can you be so…so awake in the morning?" Carrie asked groggily as she grabbed her robes for the day and climbed back onto her bed and pulled the curtains around herself.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked Carrie through the curtains. 

"I'm changing." Came a muffled reply.

"In your bed?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like there is any room in the bathroom."

"Point taken."

Carrie then emerged from her 'changing room' ready for the day. She wore the traditional black robes the school made you ware but there seemed to be something different about Carrie. She appeared to be the same as normal but her eyes were a dull gray. _She must be homesick _Hermione thought.

"Come on! I'm starved!" Carrie announced as she smiled. The other girls just rolled their eyes at her early morning cheeriness. Carrie bounded down the stairs to the common room where she found Fred and George.

"Morning Carrie," Fred said.

"Mornin'….I'm starved, who are we waiting for?" Carrie inquired as she made her way over to one of the many big armchairs. 

"You, ironically," George said as Fred shot him a nasty look.

"Oh, ok," Carrie said a bit shocked. AJ and Luke had never waited for her in the morning; they had always saved her a seat at the table though. "Well ok then, lets go." Carrie followed the twins down to the Great Hall for breakfast and their list of classes. As they made their way to the Gryffindor table Carrie literally ran into Draco Malfoly. 

"Sorry," Carrie said apologizing. "You know we just keep running into each other." Carrie smiled friendly.

"Yeah, I don't find it a good thing. Oh look this time you don't have you little body guards to do your fighting." Draco sneered.

"They don't do my fighting for me little boy…they hold me back," Carrie said coolly shooting Draco a nasty look, her eyes were flashing a crystal blue. 

"Yeah right, like you could hurt me," Draco said pulling himself up to his full height.

"You caring to find out?" 

"Come on Carrie," Fred said pulling Carrie away from Draco. "You don't need to waste your breath on him. Let's eat."

Carrie looked over her shoulder at Fred who was pulling on her arm. Suddenly it seemed as Carrie totally changed personalities; the air around Carrie became less tense and she relaxed. Her eyes flickered to a tranquil blue and she smiled at Fred.

"Ok, yeah I AM starving. Come on." Carrie then just walked off with out another look at the blond youth behind her. Fred and George exchanged puzzled looks and sat on either side of Carrie at the table. 

"Morning you all," Ron said as he, Harry, and Hermione sat down across the table form the trio. 

"Morning," Carrie greeted grinning as the owls flew into the Grand Hall. An owl dropped a piece of paper in front of each student. 

"Good, our class schedules," Hermione said grinning.

"Oh yey! So fun!" Ron said with false enthusiasm. Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked over her schedule. 

"Oh no." Harry groaned. "We have Potions with the Slytherins first period."

"What else is new? We always have Potions with them?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh good," Carrie said looking at the slip of paper.

"What's good?" Ron asked.

"We have Potions first," Carrie replied shortly as food appeared on the table. 

Ron's mouth hung open in disbelief. (Have you noticed that I have a lot of people gawking in this story?) "Why is that _good_?" 

"Because we'll get it out of the way and not have to worry about it," Carrie answered her eyes fading into the dull gray color. Ron shrugged, couldn't argue with that. "So Fred…" Carrie began to say when she looked over to her right then looked quickly to her left. "Oh no….don't do this to me!"

"What?" The twins both asked. 

"Which one of you is which?" Carrie asked slowly. 

"Don't worry Carrie, even our mom has trouble telling which one of us is which," George said smiling. 

"I got it! You're George, and your Fred….I think." Carrie bit her lower lip as she tried to figure it out. "Oh never mind!" She shouted tossing her hands up. "I give up!" The twins laughed and food appeared on the tables. Carrie shrugged and piled her plate high with bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes. 

"You weren't joking when you said you were starving," George muttered. Carrie shrugged and smiled. Then a moment of silence arose among the six students as they stuffed their mouths with food. 

Soon the time came for all the students to make their way to their first class of the day. As Carrie followed Harry, Ron and Hermione around the dungeons to the Potions class room she ran into Draco, again. Both of their books and thing went sprawling across the floor. 

"I'm sorry…" Carrie began to say when she noticed whom she had bumped into. _Awww what the heck, it never killed anyone to be nice to EYERONE...or at least try to be nice to them; even if it _is _Draco. _Carrie thought. "Here lemme help you."

"I don't need help from the likes from you," Draco snapped as both of them sank to the floor to pick up their things. 

"No you need help from a shrink," Carrie muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked shooting her a nasty look.

"I said…nothing." Draco eyed Carrie and stood up and walked into the classroom.

"Can I do something about him for you?" Ron asked Carrie glaring at Draco's retreating form. Carrie sighed, Hermione could tell something was up with Carrie and she wasn't as happy as she let on. 

"You're starting to remind me of Luke and AJ. No I can handle him myself, but thanks anyway," Carrie said smiling warmly. She wasn't too sure but she could tell that Ron had wanted to get his hands dirty. Harry remembered what AJ had told him about Carrie and hoped that she would stay her happy self. 

(Short chapter I know but hay! At least it's here! Anyway….sorry I haven't posted it sooner but I've had internet problems…(( those being I couldn't log on)) but now I can so YEY!!! Well I hope you review!) 


	8. The First Day

Carrie walked into the Potions classroom and scored a seat next to Harry. Professor Snape walked up to Carrie and wore a sneer on his face almost identical to the one Draco had worn earlier. _Must be a Slytherin thing. _Carrie thought. 

"I hope you don't think you'll be getting any special treatment in this class and I hope you have _some _sort of education from that school in America. If you fall behind get one of the other students to help you because I sure won't," Snape told Carrie icily. 

"Yes sir," Carrie said, appearing to be oblivious to the coldness in Snape's words. 

"Since your new you'll need a partner that can help you, personally I think I should just let you fend for yourself but Dumbledore thinks you should have someone to help you." Snape sneered. "I think I'll put you with one of the better students, oh and not one from Gryffindor, you two might talk to much….how about…Draco? Yes he'll do fine." 

Carrie rolled her eyes. _Great I get be stuck with that little twerp, somebody zap me,_ Carrie thought as Professor Snape called Draco over.

"Draco, I need you to work with Carrie, Dumbledore wants me to partner her up with someone and I don't want her to have fun talking to one of her friends," Snape explained to Draco who looked about as happy as a toadstool. (Toadstools don't strike me as very happy.) With that Professor Snape turned on his heal and walked to the front of the room.

"Come on," Draco commanded. "We're going to go sit with _my_ friends."

"Like hell we aren't," Carrie muttered when Draco's back was turned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Carrie said sighing. "Lets go." Carrie gathered her books and got some mournful looks from Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Hermione watched Carrie walk off. "Hey you guys," She whispered before the class started. "Does Carrie seem….different to you?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "She seems sad, and Fred told me about something that happened this morning," Ron said under his breath as Snape began to write up the ingredients that they would be using. 

"What happened?" Harry asked as he began to copy down the list on the board. 

"Well, Fred told me that Carrie ran into Draco again this morning and like was totally a different person. He said she liked switched personalities and almost beat the crap out of Draco in the Grand Hall."

"That doesn't sound like Carrie," Hermione said. 

"Or at least not the Carrie we know," Harry pointed out. This comment drew puzzled looks from his two best friends and Harry remembered the conversation he had had with AJ.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing," Harry mumbled as Snape looked over his shoulder at all of the students. 

"You're cutting the pig snout pieces to big!" Carrie told Draco.

"Am not," He muttered as he continued to cut. Carrie muttered under her breath as Professor Snape walked up to the pair.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked glaring at Carrie.

"Yes, he's cutting the pig snout to big and it'll make the potion turn you six different shades of purple," Carrie accused. Snape peered over and looked at the pig snout Draco was cutting.

"She's right," He told Draco. "I hope that's the only problem here?"

Draco and Carrie nodded. "Here, you cut them, since you know how they're supposed to be like," Draco said shoving the pig snout at Carrie.

"Ok, then why don't you measure out how many worm tails we need…I think it calls for 1.5 grams," Carrie said sighing.

Draco was a little shocked that this girl didn't talk back to him about him telling her to cut the pig snouts. Actually he was also that mostly she was nice to him and that only when he really provoked her did she get mad. He couldn't understand this girl, one minute she was all in his face and then it was as she remembered something and got all nice. Also she didn't appear to be as happy as everyone thought, he could tell by the way her eyes always stayed a dull color, usually gray. _Oh well she's not my problem_. Draco told himself as Carrie began to mix the potion together. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

____At lunch that day Dumbledore announced that for the students on fourth year and up that there would be a Halloween Dance in October. (On guess what day….HALLOWEEN!!! Sorry back to the story…) Everyone near Carrie began to talk about the up-coming dance.

"So, what do you think Carrie?" Fred asked Carrie as he stuffed his face with food.

"I think you need to speak with your mouth closed," Carrie said as she dusted herself off from the shower of crumbs that had erupted from Fred's mouth.

"Sorry."

"Ahhh, it's alright."

"But I mean what do you think about the dance?"

Carrie looked up at Fred; the last time she went to a dance was before she and AJ were friends again. She had taken a kid her age out back and bet the snot out of him. Carrie wasn't exactly too thrilled to be reminded about her old self and that's what to dance would bring back, that and a few other things. "I donno, I don't like dances that much," She muttered looking away for Fred. Fred looked over at Harry with a puzzled look and Harry shrugged.

"Ok, well these dances are pretty fun so maybe you and I can go together?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

Carrie laughed. "It's not even October and you're already asking me to a dance that's at the end of that month?" Fred began to blush and his face was turning the color of his hair. "Sure I'll go with you!" Carrie exclaimed not wanting to embarrass her friend any more that she already had. 

"Really?" Fred's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, you're right, these dances aren't going to be like that other one's I've been to, or at least I hope not."

"What were the dances like at your old school?" Ron asked curiously.

"They must have been pretty bad if you don't like dances anymore," Hermione noted. 

"Well the actual dance was fine but…well there were kids who would take other kids out back and mess them up a lot," Carrie answered flatly, the spark left her eyes.

"Oh," Hermione said in a small voice. "That does sound pretty bad." 

Harry looked over at Carrie and noticed that she was lost in thought. How could she have really been like that? And why does she seem so sad all the time? _I mean I understand that she'd probably homesick but it doesn't seem like that kind of sadness. _Harry thought to himself. The Gryffindor Table resumed talking of the dance and their fist day of school when Draco walked by.

"Hey Draco," Carrie said as she jumped out of her chair and followed him towards the door of the Grand Hall. Draco was with his two stupid friends Crabbe and Goyle. (Did I spell those right?) 

"What?" Draco asked in an exasperated voice.

"I was wondering if tonight you want to met in the library to work on our potions homework together." 

Draco looked at the girl in front of him. _She's really trying to be nice to me, I wonder why._ "Alright, fine, tonight at seven if you're late don't count on me being there."

"Ok, see you at seven," Carrie said cheerfully as she bounded back to her table.

After Carrie finished all her classes for the day she followed Fred, George and Harry to the Quidditch Field. Carrie had played on the Quidditch team at home and was eager to try out for the house team.

"So what positions have you played before?" George asked.

"Uhhh…all of them," Carrie said shrugging, as she played with her favorite broom and pulled out a straw that was poking out at a funny angle. 

"Really? Well we really only a Chaser…" Harry began to say when Carrie cried out in joy.

"Chasers? They are like my FAVORITE position next to Beaters!"

"That's great, Fred and George are the Beaters by the way," Harry said as the three entered the field. All of the other team members were waiting. "Hey, I need to talk to the team," Harry told Carrie. "So why don't you fly around our get warmed up?"

"Alright," Carrie said grinning. She turned her back to Harry and mounted her broom. Soaring threw the air Carrie's mind flashed back to her old self.

_She was hanging out with Jarred and all of her other friends after school one day when Jarred got the idea of going to stir up some trouble. She had been all for it and even though Carrie was supposed to met up with her old friend AJ after school to get tutored in something or other. They all headed towards the muggle school that wasn't to far away and on the way there Mack 'borrowed' a few cans of spray paint from a hardware store. _

_Carrie shook the can up in her hand mixing the paint. Jarred, Mack and the others had already started. Staring at the blank wall in front of her Carrie wondered what she should put up on the muggle school wall. Jarred was putting up the 'Dark Mark'. He was so set on becoming a Death Eater but Carrie wasn't to sure. He Dad had mentioned being the Stepbrother of some Vernon Dursley…isn't that who that Harry Potter kid lived with? Carrie shrugged and began to paint some design from art class she had picked up when blue lights shown on the wall. _

_"Shit! It's the cops!" Jarred shouted. _

_"Scatter!" Mack shouted. The spray paint cans clattered to the ground and Carrie ran towards a part of the fence where the police weren't at yet. She heard feet pounding from behind her and felt a strong hand grip her and made her stop from her get away. Carrie spun around her hair flying into her eyes and through her brown mess of hair she saw a muggle man dressed in police garb. She looked around wildly and saw Jarred had been caught too, he was struggling against the police man who was holding him. Later that night Carrie had gotten a long speech from her dad about how corrupted she had become. After being suspended from school Carrie had laid on her bed thinking about how she had been acting, it was that night she had decided to quit hanging out with Jarred and see is AJ would take her back._

_ _

Carrie zoomed around the field thinking about how she used to be and how she was now. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts she got an idea. Very carefully she swung her left leg over so she was sitting sidesaddle on her broom, then taking a deep breath she fell backwards with her legs hooked to the broom. Carrie was riding around her broom hanging upside down by her knees. 

"Carrie! What are you doing!?!?!" Harry shouted from on the ground. 

"Have you ever seen the extreme sports that muggles do?" Carrie asked as she pulled herself up to the point where she could grab onto the broomstick with her hands.

"Well….no but I know what your talking about," Harry stated. Last summer Dudley had really gotten into those things on TV but could never do them.

"Right, well I'm doing extreme broom stuff…I just made it up." Carrie then let her knees go and 'skinned-the-cat' (I hope you all know what that is 'cause it's really hard to describe). She was now just hanging there by her hands. Slowly Carrie felt her hands beginning to slip from the broomstick. Carrie looked down at the ground below her, her head began to spin…if she fell from way up here she would be hurting for quite awhile. "Uhh…Harry! HARRY!!!" Carrie shouted frantically. 

Harry moved to get on his broom but before he even had it in his hand Fred was already mounted and kicking off. Carrie's hands slipped totally from the grasp she had had on the broom and she began to fall towards the grassy pitch below. Just then Fred grabbed Carrie's hand and pulled her into the broom. Carrie was breathing heavily as Fred landed her safely on the ground. Carrie was clutching to Fred and her breath came in sharp gasps. 

"Carrie you alright?" Fred asked as he tried to dismount the broom with out letting go of his new passenger. Fred looked over at Harry with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Come on Carrie you have to let go of Fred so he can get of the broom," Harry said coaxing voice. 

"Do you think she's in shock or something?" George inquired as more of the team came over.

"Well think how you'd feel after dropping from the height," Katie said.

"Fred why don't you take her to the hospital wing and just get someone to look over her just in case?" George suggested to his twin.

"Alright," Fred said. After much trouble of actually getting off the broom Fred lead Carrie to the hospital wing of the school. (lol Fred, lead, said…they all rhyme…hehe sorry) Half way to his original destination Fred asked Carrie if she needed to go see the nurse. All Carrie did in response was shake her head. Fred sighed not really knowing what to do.

"Do you _want_ to go to the hospital wing?" 

Carrie shook her head again, so far since her drop she had said nothing and still hadn't let go of Fred. She was hugging him in a manor where she felt safe but they could still walk with out to much trouble. 

"Well, do you want to go to the common room?"

Carrie buried her head in Fred's shoulder. (lol head, Fred…sorry…I'm getting a kick out of how many words I use rhyme with Fred) 

"Where _do _you want to go then?" 

"I wanna stay with you," Carrie said just above a whisper. 

"Alright then lets go sit in the common room." Normally hearing Carrie say that she just wanted to stay with him would have sent his heart soaring but he hadn't hoped to hear it under these conditions. Carrie followed Fred closely up to the Gryffindor Common room. When they arrived at the picture of the Fat Lady they saw Draco lounging beside the masterpiece that was hanging on the wall.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked sneering, but really was worried about why this normally sicken jovial person was clinging onto Fred Weasley. 

"Why?" Fred asked arching his eyebrows.

"I was supposed to help her with her potions homework about half an hour ago and when she didn't show I got worried…I guess…either that or annoyed."

Fred was surprised to see Draco actually acting human. "Well she just fell off her broom and is just a little shaken up."

"A little?" Draco said. "Yeah, well, bye."

"Bye." With that Draco departed from the Gryffindor entrance and Fred told the Fat Lady the password and she let the two pass. Luckily no one was in the common room and Fred found the biggest chair by the roaring fire. Even though summer was hardly over the castle was still fairly drafty. Fred made himself comfortable in the chair and let Carrie climb into his lap.

"You alright now?" Fred asked as he stroked Carrie's hair. Carrie nodded and placed her head on Fred's chest.

"My old friends wouldn't have caught me," Carrie muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Who AJ and Luke? I'm sure they would have, I mean…."

"No, not them, my _old_ friends."

"Oh ok," Fred said not really understanding whom Carrie was referring to but decided now wasn't the time to ask. For another few minutes all you could hear was the fire crackling and every once and a while a log would shift and sparks would fly into the air.

"I like you Fred," Carrie said, she was calmer now and her hold on Fred's robs wasn't as tight as it had been. "You're a good friend." _More than a friend really,_ Carrie thought to herself. 

"I like you too Carrie," Fred stared into the fire. _Just not in the same way…oh well you can always dream._ "You hungry?"

"Starving…falling really makes you hungry," Carrie said smiling. 

"Do you want to sneak down to the kitchen with me and get some food?" 

"Yeah." Carrie climbed off Fred's lap and the two made their way down to the kitchen. From that night on the two were almost inseparable….along with George but everyone could tell that there was something special between Carrie and Fred. 

(Ok…that's not the end…don't worry I wouldn't do that to you all…umm…I hope this chapter was long enough…it sure took me awhile to type it up. Ok…see now it explains why Carrie almost went Death Eater even though her dad's stepbrother is the uncle of Harry Potter. OK well I know there are some mistakes but not everyone is perfect…all right more should be up soon…so ENJOY!) 


	9. A plan forms

It was two weeks before the big Halloween Dance and the school was letting all the students wore were old enough to go to the dance to make a special trip into Hogsmede to buy new robs and such for the dance. Carrie, Fred, George and Lee had other plans than _just _buying new robes. 

"We need to have this dance to end with a bang," Lee had said. So far none of them had gotten into to much trouble and wanted to prove to everyone the damage they could still do.

"Do you mean that literally or were you just using that as an expression?" Carrie wondered out loud as she and her seventh year friends made their way to the joke shop.

"I was using it as an expression but now that you mention it…"

"Don't you have a prank collection or something Carrie?" Fred asked as her casually draped his arm around Carrie's shoulders in a friendly gesture. Sure he still had the hotts for his friend but George and Lee had promised Fred that if he made Carrie feel awkward they would pound him into the ground, so Fred hadn't given up on Carrie but was trying to be more of a best friend than anything at the moment.

"Yup, but it's taken me six years of my life to save up all that stuff…I was going to save it for my last year."

"SIX YEARS!!! HOLY COW!!!" George shouted in shock, he had know that Carrie had had her prank collection for along time but that was two years short of half of her life. 

"Yeah, if I can sneak you three into my dorm sometime I'll let you see it."

"How often do you add to this collection?" Lee wondered.

"Well…a lot lately. I mean since my Mom and Dad live right there," Carrie pointed to a house that was half way between the school and the all-wizard town. "I come down here every weekend with my mom and usually buy a few things from the joke shop." 

Fred let out a whistle. "That's a lot of stuff."

Carrie nodded and saw Draco walking ahead of them with some of his other friends. "Hey I gotta talk to Dra for a second, be right back." (Dra is pronounced Dray) Carrie ran ahead of her friends and caught up with Draco.

"What does she see in him? I mean…she's his _friend_…I just don't get that girl." Lee had never really understood Carrie's friendliness, neither had the twins really but they were used to it and shrugged their shoulders at their friend. 

"Hey, Dra! Wait up!" Carrie called up to Draco as she run towards him. Draco said something to his friends and turned around to face Carrie with his hands on his hips. His friends shrugged their shoulders and went ahead.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?"

"Uhhh…four hundred-fifty- five times," Carrie answered brightly as she caught up to her friend.

"You're keeping track?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows. Carrie nodded and her Slytherin friend rolled his eyes. The two had a special bond where they we're best friend's who agreed to hate each other but would always be there for one another, it was an unspoken agreement but it was implied.

"You going to the dance?" Carrie asked idly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Guess?" Draco just shrugged. "Who are you going with then?" Carrie inquired.

"Pansy." Carrie instantly crinkled her nose at her friends answer. "What you don't like Pansy?"

"No, she doesn't like me either…no one in our house does."

"Not true," Draco proclaimed. 

"You don't count."

"Why not?"

"I donno, but you don't." 

"Well Professor Snape is quite surprised by how well you know your potions. He even told me that you were smart enough to do some seventh year potions."

"You're lying," Carrie said eyeing Draco under a watchful eye.

"Why would I?" Draco asked eyeing something in a shop window that caught his eye. 

"Because you're Draco Malfoy, what other reason do you need?"

Draco shot Carrie an evil glare. "Actually Professor Snape was practically begging Dumbledore to let him put you in a higher class."

"Probably so he can see where I stand and start failing me," Carrie muttered. As everyone knew Professor Snape wasn't the nicest guy in the world.

"Yeah…well…you want to go get something to drink?" Draco offered.

"Nah," Carrie said after a moment or two. "I gotta go catch up with Fred and the other guys."

"I've bee meaning to ask you about him."

"About who? Fred?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Nothing really…I was just wondering what was going on between you two."

"Like…what do you mean?"

"Well…are you two dating?" Draco asked Carrie, he turned and began to make his way to the Three Broom Sticks. 

"What?" Carrie exclaimed shocked. 

"Dating, are you two dating?" Draco repeated his question. 

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"You know you shouldn't pry, besides what's it to you?" Carrie asked placing her hands on her hips. 

"Oy! Carrie!" A voice shouted from some ways down the street.

"Coming!" Carrie shouted. "Stop prying and one day you might find out." And with that Carrie scampered down the street to meet up with her friends. 

_Do I want to date Fred? Do I like him like that at all? Gosh, I can't believe I'm thinking about these things again, I mean my last boyfriend was Jarred and look what happened there, I got arrested, this is to much just now. _Carrie was lost in thought when she finally caught up with Fred, George and Lee.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny want to met us at the Three Broom Sticks in about an hour then go shopping for robes," George informed Carrie.

"Alright, so…joke shop till then?"

All three boys smiled wickedly. "You know us too well," Lee stated. Carrie laughed. 

"So what can we do for Halloween?" Fred wondered out loud as the small group entered the joke shop. All of them were greeted warmly by the shop owners who know knew everyone quite well.

"Ummmm…let's do something to Draco…" George began when his voice trailed off and Carrie shot him a dirty look. 

"Don't go there buck-o," She warned.

"Right, sorry, so what can we do?" 

"How about we do something to the punch?" Lee suggested. 

"And….we need something else…that just won't do it," George told his friend.

"We could let a…" Carrie began when Fred interrupted her.

"It's been done, besides it almost killed my little brother Harry and Hermione."

"What has?" Lee asked; there had been to many times where that had happened over the years.

"A troll," Fred and Carrie answered together.

"Oh…yeah, besides they smell," George wrinkled his nose in disgust as he began to scan the shelves. Carrie joined him but was thinking of something else other than the instant goo in front of her. 

"Well what if it wasn't a REAL troll, but just an image, or just a fake troll?" Carrie inquired.

"What? How can we get a fake troll?" Fred asked.

"We could transform something to just look like a troll and smell like a troll but not act as mean as a troll, like it would just wander around scarring everyone but never really hurt anyone," Carrie was getting more excited with each word as her plan formed in her mind and came together.

"Can we do that?" Lee asked.

"I don't think we can actually give something that many qualities of a troll with out it becoming one," George said sadly. "But we could put something in the punch that makes people _think _they see a scary troll." Carrie's eyes shown with glee at the mention of a potion. 

"I can make the potion," She volunteered. "But you guys would have to help."

"You couldn't keep us away," Lee pointed out.

"He's got a point," Fred told Carrie.

"Good….let's go buy the stuff," George said grinning as they all left in search for a book of potions and the ingredients that they would need. 

(ok ok I know a _very _short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to end and I need to go to bed…*yawn* it's late. Well I'll work on chapter 10 later and that hopefully will bring out the actual plot…so keep reading and don't lose faith in me yet…night!) __


	10. The Dance

default Normal default 17 245 2001-10-07T12:54:00Z 2001-11-03T23:42:00Z 4 2240 12769 106 25 15681 9.3821 

            Voldemort sat calmly in his chair looking at the two men who stood before him, they were giving him reports on his most resent plan to kill Harry Potter. 

            "Everything is almost ready my lord," One said. He was one of the youngest Death Eaters by several years. 

            "Good," Voldemort hissed. "When shall we be completely ready, we mustn't fail this time or leave our any minor details."

            "Soon my Lord, most defiantly before the end of Harry's sixth school year," The first one spoke again.  

            "That will be all then, return to your duties." Voldemort dismissed the two Death Eaters and his beloved pet snake slithered into his lap. "This time my pretty we will get that boy." 

            It was the night of the Halloween dance and the entire castle was in a buzz, after the whole school had gone to the feast the younger students we're sent off to their houses to go to bed or gather in their common rooms, while the older students prepared for the night. 

            "Carrie! How much longer are you going to be in there?!?" One of Carrie's roommates shouted as she pounded on the bathroom door.

            "I just got in here for crying out loud!" Carrie retorted as she pulled on her dress robes. She was tired of changing behind her bed-curtains so tonight Carrie had gained power over the bathroom…for a little while. Carrie looked at herself in the mirror to see if the robes she had chosen a few weeks ago still looked all right on her. 

            The robes were black but shimmered with a golden ting if the light hit the fabric just right. Hermione had told Carrie at the robes shop that the robes looked as if they were just made for her to wear them, and quite frankly Carrie had to agree with her. The robe did fit just right in all the right places. Her curly brown hair was pulled up into a bun but had several stray curls that hung down and gave Carrie an elegant look. Deciding that make-up was completely out of the question she emerged from the bathroom. 

            Hermione looked up from the mirror that she was using and gaped at Carrie. "Oh my gosh! You look…wow."

            "I look wow?" Carrie asked as she joined her friend at the mirror. 

            "Yeah, you look wow, but here put this on." Hermione handed Carrie a small tube of lipstick. Carrie wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

            "I hate…no, loathe make-up," Carrie stated as she carefully backed away from Hermione's outstretched hand that held the make-up. Hermione laughed at Carrie's resistance.

            "Alright fine, but are you to chicken to even see what it looks like on?" Hermione challenged Carrie knowing this would work better than persuasion.

            "I'm not a chicken," Carrie said rising to the challenge. "Here lemme see that stuff."

            Hermione gave Carrie the lipstick and watched as her friend applied the light pink lipstick to her lips. Carrie looked at her own reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see that she didn't look half bad with the lipstick on.

            "See, no that didn't hurt too much now did it?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

            "No…ok so you were right…it didn't kill me…" Carrie began when she was interrupted by Ginny who popped her head into the fifth year girl's dorm. 

            "Carrie Fred's getting impatient to leave, he said George and Lee already left."

            "All right, tell him I'm coming," Carrie said as she began to look around for her shawl. "Hey Ginny, who's taking you to the dance?"

            "Umm…" Ginny turned as red as her hair and looked down at the floor. 

            "Is it Harry? Or Colin?" Hermione asked abruptly. "Because Harry won't tell anyone who he's taking."

            "No it's not Harry, I don't think he's taking anyone," Ginny said shyly.

            "Neither's Ron," Carrie said. "Maybe they're taking each other."

            Hermione and Ginny shot Carrie looks and then cracked up laughing.

            "So Colin is taking you?" Hermione asked Ginny after the laughter sub-sided. 

            "Yeah, hey I left some of my make-up at home, you mind if I get ready in here?" 

            "Alright, I'm going," Carrie proclaimed. "I hate make-up and will leave it to you all."  Carrie left the girls dorm and began to descend down the stairs to the common room.            When she arrived she saw Fred slumped down in a chair facing the fire. Carrie snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. 

            "Guess who," She said smiling. Fred blinked his eyes several times and his eyelashes tickled her palms.

            "Oh…wow this is going to be hard…uhhh…are you the Queen of England?" 

            "Nope."

            "Uhhh…how about that singer person from America…uhhh…what's her name?"

            "I donno, but I'm not her."

            "Alright then I'm stumped. Unless you're my date for the dance."

            "We have a winner!" Carrie said she took her hands off Fred's eyes. Fred stood up and turned towards Carrie.

            "You look…nice." Fred was taken by surprise by how beautiful Carrie looked. 

            "Nice? Just nice?" Carrie asked as she raised her eyebrows. "Well then you look nice too, but you might want to close your mouth before anything unpleasant flies in there."  Fred hadn't realized his mouth was hanging open until then. Closing it he blushed slightly.

            "Come on, George and Lee already go the potion from under Lee's bed, so all we have to do is go wait and watch."

            "Alright, let's go then." Carrie and Fred exited the common room and began to make their way to the Great Hall where the dance was going to take place. Up on their arrival Fred and Carrie saw that the only change to the Great Hall from the Halloween feat was that instead of four long tables there were many smaller one and that now off towards a far corner was a band who was setting their things up while a muggle radio played music. 

            "So, what do you want to do?" Carrie asked Fred as they stood looking around the room.

            "Let's go find George and Lee and see if they've done the deed," Fred suggested.

            "Yeah…the potion takes a couple of hours to work and since this dance is about four hours long that'll give us…"

            "Thirty minutes of complete chaos before the dance is over," Fred concluded. 

            "Yup, so we can have time to ourselves and dance before we have to polish the trophy room," Carrie said smiling. Fred noticed that tonight was the first time since Carrie had come to school that her eyes were a sparkling blue color and she looked as if she was truly beginning to enjoy herself. Fred smiled as Lee and George approached them grinning.

            "We did it," George said. "We put the stuff in a few minutes ago."

            "Now what exactly does this stuff do?"  Lee asked holding up a cup of punch.

            "Well since I couldn't find a potion that made you just see a troll I found one that just made you see things in general…like one person might see daisies everywhere while someone else might see pigs," Carrie explained as she took the punch from Lee. "_I_ wouldn't drink it that's for sure."

            "Yeah, I think we should all pass," Fred said. Looking over at the table that held the punch bowl Carrie saw her dad, who happened to be chaperoning, take several glasses of punch over to the teachers. Carrie began to giggle helplessly and pointed out the teachers to her three friends. 

            "This promises to be an interesting night," George muttered to his friends as Draco handed Pansy a glass of punch. 

            "Maybe I should warn Draco…" Carrie began to say as the band started playing a slow song. The torches in the Hall went out and the only light in the Hall shown from the moon and the stars that shown brightly in the ceiling. 

            "Come on Carrie." Fred grabbed Carrie's arm and pulled her out onto the dance floor. 

            "But I…"

            "We aren't telling Ron or Harry," Fred pointed out as her put his hands on Carrie's waist.

            "Ok, ok, I won't tell Draco," Carrie said as she wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. "Wow you're taller than I thought," Carrie muttered under her breath.

            "What was that?" 

            "Uhhh…nothing." Carrie rested her head on Fred's shoulder and closed her eyes.

            _Maybe I do like him, but do I like him in a sisterly way or a best friend way or in a couple way? I know all the girls who are in the sixth and seventh year are either head over heels for either Fred or George. It doesn't matter though, Fred doesn't like you like that, I mean why in the world would he want to date someone who's two years younger than him, ok sure it's not that much but Dad would defiantly freak out. Oh well, I'll just wait and see what happens. _

 Soon the song ended and Fred let go of Carrie. After awhile the band started to really pick up and the Great Hall was getting stuffy. 

"You want to go outside and get some fresh air?" Fred shouted over the music. 

"Sure! I know my eardrums could use the break!" Carrie answered. "How much longer do we have to wait?" 

"Uhhhh…" Fred looked down at his watch. "About another two and a half hours!"

"Are we allowed to go outside?" Carrie asked as she and Fred made their way towards the big door that led into and out of the Great Hall. 

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not."

"Well no one's stopping us," Carrie said and the two slipped outside into the cool October air. The two began to walk around on the grounds and Carrie soon realized that they were heading towards the Quidditch Field. A chilly breeze blew around them and Carrie shivered. Cursing under her breath she now wished she had found her shawl in her room.

"Cold?" Fred asked smiling warmly. Carrie felt her insides melt.

"Yeah," She answered through chattering. She began to rub her hands up and down her arms in attempt to get warm.

"You want to go back inside?" Fred asked stopping. Carrie looked from him to the castle and back to him. _What would I have said back at home when I was with Jarred? Let's go into the forest and fool around some? But I'm not like that anymore and Fred's not like that either. If we go back inside we'll be swamped with people and I'm kind-a enjoying the quite. _

"No…I'll be fine, let's stay out here a little bit longer," Carrie said as she looked around for somewhere to go and sit. "You want to go into the Quidditch Field and sit down?" 

"Sure."

The two walked the rest of the way to the field in silence. Fred steeped up onto one of the rows of seats that lined the Field and offered his hand down to Carrie, who took it and Fred helped her up onto the seats. They sat down and Fred wrapped his arm around Carrie. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. When she had first gotten here to Hogwarts she had been lost with out her best friends and longed for AJ and Luke's companionship. Whenever she was with her new friends they would slowly remind her of her home back in America. Tonight was the first real time she was enjoying England.

"What's America like?" Fred asked after several minutes of silence. 

"It's not to much different than England. Of course we have different accents over there and we use different words for things and a different system of measuring. Also where I used to live it wasn't as cold as it was here. And people over here are much nicer than in America…even though the southern folk are quite caring."

"People nicer here? Did you think this before or after you met Draco?"  Fred was answered by being elbowed in the ribs by his friend. "Sorry," He muttered.

"Actually I know some people who were meaner than Draco, well maybe mean in a different way."

Fred wasn't too shocked by this comment. Draco was a snot-ball, unless Carrie was around, so he wasn't the scum of the earth.

"Who?"

Carrie sighed. If she were going to tell Fred about her past now would be a good time, she had been trying to decided when the best time to tell him was for weeks, and now seemed to be the time. 

"Me," Carrie said in a weak voice. 

"You?" Fred asked not believing Carrie, she was too nice to have been mean…ever. "You meaner than Draco? That's impossible." Carrie sat up from Fred's chest and sighed. 

"Actually no, it's not."

"I don't believe you, you're to nice and happy," Fred said as his arm fell from around Carrie's shoulders. 

"Well yeah sure now I am…but I wasn't. If you don't think I wasn't ever mean then what I really did will blow your mind," Carrie said hanging her head ashamed of herself and the things she actually did.

"What? What did you do?" Fred asked precariously.

Carrie sighed and looked at the empty field in front of them. She had a far away look in her eyes, as she remembered what had happened not so long ago. "Well you know how I told you that the dances at our school were pretty bad cause those kids would beat other ones up?" Fred nodded hoping that Carrie wasn't about to actually admit what he was thinking. "Yeah well, that was me, and well some of the other kids I hung out with. Also I've been arrested by muggle police, for several different offences, mainly stealing, under age gambling, and vandalism. Don't even get me started about what I did with guys cause you don't need, or want to hear let me assure you." 

Fred starred at Carrie as she told him about her old-self, the self she hated and was even scared of. When Carrie was done she looked over into her best friends' eyes, her own brimming with unshed tears. 

"That's…I can't…you did all that stuff?" Fred asked shocked. 

"You don't hate me do you? Cause I mean I'm not like that anymore…" Carrie began to say as tears flooded down her checks. Fred held up a hand over her mouth silencing her. 

"Carrie, I could never, ever hate you, you're my best friend and I don't care what you were like back in America but who you are today." 

Carrie pulled Fred's hand away from her mouth so she could actually talk. "But that's not the worst thing I did…well actually I didn't actually do it but I almost did."

"Carrie you know you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to," Fred said softly.

"No you need to know this, I mean best friends tell each other everything right?" Carrie asked slightly smiling. Fred didn't move or respond. "Well my friends and I…well…we were going to be Death Eaters this year, you know you can sign up as early as your fifth year…but I wasn't sure then and now I know I'm never going to ever go be one…you do believe me don't you? You do believe that I'd never do that now don't you?" Carrie looked at Fred pleadingly tears cascading down her checks. 

"I believe you, I mean friends trust each other right?"  Fred asked smiling as he wiped tears from Carrie's checks. 

"Right," Carrie answered. Smiling she sprang out of her seat and gave Fred a huge bear hug. "I knew you'd understand," She whispered. 

"Yeah, well do you want to go back to the party now? I mean your lips are turning blue-ish purple…you aren't cold are you?" Fred asked jokingly.

"Yeah, let's go on in."  Carrie grinned and followed Fred down to the empty Quidditch Field. Fred kept walking but Carrie stopped and looked up at the stars. 

"Carrie you coming?" Fred asked as he noticed that his companion wasn't at his side. 

"You can see the stars so clearly from here," Carrie informed Fred, who sighed and joined his friends side and looked up at the velvet black sky. The stars sparkled like diamonds and Fred understood how this could awe Carrie. She had told him before that she was from the city and the streetlights and everything blocked the stars. The two looked up at the stars for a while and then made their way back inside.

Back inside Fred saw his little brother and Hermione dancing and smiled. "You think they'll hook up?" He asked Carrie pointing to the pair.

"I donno," Carrie answered shrugging. The song that was playing had stopped and a slow song began to play. "Let's dance." Carrie pulled Fred out onto the dance floor and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Half way through the song one of the older Ravenclaw girls left out an ear-piercing scream. Carrie's head jerked up off Fred's should and looked at him. "What time is?" 

"Time for the potion to start working," He answered grinning devilishly. Carrie grinned back up at him and quickly found George and Lee. Lee was cracking up laughing when Carrie and Fred sat down next to him at one of the tables.

"This is great! I had this one little first year boy come up and ask why there were tulips everywhere and why there was one growing out of my hair!" Lee stated laughing. 

Every face in the room was showing complete fear, happiness or confusion. Carrie smiled in satisfaction at how things were turning out. The dance was complete chaos. One kid was running all over the place shouting, "The mushrooms are attacking!" while another one has run into the snake table knocking the snacks and punch all of themselves and anyone who was standing near-by. 

"Oh my gosh! We better split!" George shouted pointing to a very angry Professor McGonagall who was advancing one the group of friends. The faces of the friends showed shock and then cracked into a smile as a seventh-yearer came up and informed her she was wearing a chicken suit. (Which she was not wearing.) 

"Let's go," Lee shouted and the four ran from the party towards the common room. 

"HOLD ON!" Carrie shouted skidding to a stop. All of her friends froze. 

"What?" Fred asked raising his eyebrows and looked back towards the party. 

  "She'll look for us first in our own common room, let's split up." Carrie purposed. "Two of us can go to one of the towers and the other two and go to the kitchens or somewhere like that."

"Good idea," George said. "Lee and I'll go to the kitchens and you two go to one of the towers." George winked at his twin before her and Lee sprinted down the corridor towards the kitchen and Carrie and Fred ran to one of the many towers that were part of their school. 

"This had been one of the best school dances I've ever been to," Carrie told Fred as they turned a corner carefully and looking out for Mrs. Norris. 

"Same here," Fred said smiling and the two climbed up the stairs to the North Tower. 

 (OK sorry it's taken so long for me to post this but one I was having a bit of writer's block and then ff.net was being all weird….so here it is….hope you enjoy. J )         

           


	11. Umm...no title...please just read

            Carrie looked across the long table in the library she was using with Draco. He was hunched over his charms homework and some old book. It was about three weeks after Halloween and still no one had any proof to say that Carrie and company were the one's who had done it. Draco looked up and saw Carrie looking at him. 

            "What? What is it?" 

            "Oh I was just wondering what _you saw Halloween," Carrie said looking at Draco through half opened eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. Carrie shrugged and began drawing little cats all over her History of Magic homework. She tossed down her quill and starred at the ceiling. _

            "Draco lets go do something."

            "We are doing something…homework." Carrie glared at her friend and shook her head.

            "You know you just sounded like Hermione right there." 

            "Well," Draco said tossing down his quill and leaning back into his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow. "What do you propose we do?"

            Carrie grinned and opened her mouth to reply when George came running in.  He ran up to the table out of breath and looked over from Carrie to Draco and got a confused look on his face.

            "I don't see how you two can be friends," George said painting. Carrie and Draco both shrugged. "Anyway, Carrie aren't you forgetting something?"  She lean back in her chair and shook her head. "Qudditch Practice?"

            "OH MY GOSH! I _COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Carrie shouted jumping up out of her chair. George shook his head and Draco snickered. "I'll see you later Draco," Carrie said as she and George ran out of the library. _

            When Carrie and George arrived on the field the rest of the team was already flying around. Harry shouted down to them to hurry up and get ready. 

            "Sorry! I forgot!" Carrie shouted up to Harry. Harry just smiled and shook his head. 

            Just as Carrie and George were mounting up on their brooms the Slytherin Team walked onto the field. Draco was walking a few feet behind glancing around every once and a while. 

            "Uh oh, here comes some bad news," Carrie muttered to Fred who had joined his twin and friend. Harry flew down and landed in front of the other team.

            "What exactly do you think you're doing here?" Harry asked looking into the tallest boys eyes. By now the entire team was standing behind Harry. 

            "We want the field," The older boy demanded. 

            "What? Are you insane!? We signed up for the field today!" Harry shouted angrily. 

            "Look why can't we share the field?" Carrie asked coming in between the two angry Quidditch captains. "We can have one half of the field and you all can have the other half. Won't that work?"

            "No," The Slytherin Captain said scowling. "There's no way that we're sharing the field with the likes of you."  That was the last straw for some of the Gryffindor team players. George tackled one of the snickering Slytherins while his twin made a dive for the team captain. Then in the next instant Fred was on the ground unconscious, George had the Slytherin in a head lock, the Slytherin Team Captain was in a full body bind and Carrie was standing there with her wand drawn. 

            "No body move," She said glaring at the other players on both teams who were inching towards the other team shooting murderous glances at each other. "Obviously you all are a lot more thick skulled then I thought. I want all the Slytherin Players on the other end of the field now." Carrie looked at both teams of whom which no one was moving. "Look either you move on your own free will or I'll make you move." The Slytherin players all looked at each other and didn't seem to be planning on moving anytime soon. 

            "Carrie, can't you just let us beat the snot out of them?" George asked. Everyone looked at the young American student. 

            "No, you can't look what happened to Fred, besides you feel like being either suspended or even expelled for fighting?" Carrie looked at all of the people standing on the field by her. "Slytherins, move to the other end or else."

            "Or else what?" Draco asked. He hadn't really done anything yet but at the moment he didn't care who was on the other team he wasn't about to move and sallow his pride. 

            "This." Carrie pointed her wand at Draco and muttered something under her breath. A silver spark flew out of Carrie's wand and hit her target in the arm. Carrie flicked her wand upward and Draco's body followed. Everyone on the Qudditch Field watched with wide eyes as Carrie pointed her wand toward the other end of the field and muttered something else. Draco was then shot down the field toward the other end and was only stopped by the middle goal post. 

            "Anyone else feel like staying down here?" Carrie asked looking at all of the Slytherins, who began to scurry down toward the other end of the field. Carrie released the Captain of the team and watched him run down after his friends. 

            "I didn't know you could do that," George said to his friend. "Good job."

            "Thanks," Carrie said beaming. She then knelt next to her fallen friend. "Don't you know he'd be the one stupid enough to get knocked out." Carrie said to her self under her breath. 

            "Do you want to take him down to the hospital wing Carrie?" Harry asked squatting next to Carrie. 

            "Sure, why not? Let's try and bring him around first." Carrie began to try and wake her friend up when her eyes wandered down the field to where the other team was flying around. "Ummm….I'll be right back." With that Carrie stood up and mounted her broom. 

            She flew down to the other end of the field and found Draco still sitting on the ground by the goal where he had crashed. He was rubbing his back when Carrie landed next to her other friend. 

            "You alright?" She asked worried. "I mean nothing's hurt to badly?"

            "Nothing but my pride," Draco said frowning. 

            "Sorry about that, but…but you all wouldn't move," Carrie said defensibly as she helped Draco up onto his feet.

            "Yeah, but you didn't have to throw me down the field," Draco pointed out. Carrie looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Ok, so maybe you _did but that doesn't mean I think its right." _

            "Well if you aren't in too much pain I need to go take Fred to the hospital wing." Draco grinned at Carrie.

            "So you never told me, are you two going out or what?" 

            "Arg! Why do you care?" Carrie asked shouting. This rewarded her by getting glances for many of the Slytherin players. Draco shrugged in response. 

            "Well then do you like him like that at all?" 

            "I don't know, there you happy?" Carrie asked glaring at her friend. 

            "You don't know?" Draco repeated surprised. "How can you not know? Well I think you should figure it out sometime soon, otherwise you might miss something."

            "I can't believe this! I'm getting advice on my love life from Draco Malfoy!" Carrie said laughing. But she knew that he was right; unless she did something soon she'd miss something she might never get a chance at again. "Well I gotta go take him in now so I'll see you later?" 

            "Yeah, sure, see you later then." Carrie then remounted her broom and began to fly past all of the Slytherins when one of them shouted after her. "What?" Carrie asked stopping in midair. 

            "Stay away from Draco, we don't want him to start acting like one of you," The boy said. Carrie rolled her eyes and began to turn away. "Hey wait! I'm not done talking to you yet!" The boy shouted.

            "What is it then? 'Cause I have a ton of better things to do then hang around and listen to you _try and tell me what to do. So if you could hurry this up I'd __really appreciate it." The boy opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. "No? Nothing to say now? Good, let's keep it that way from now on. I won't talk to you and you want ever bother me by even looking at me." Carrie rolled her eyes and steered her broom away from the Slytherins and flew off towards the other end of the field. She landed next to Fred who was now awake and standing but very out of things. _

            "I've only really seen him like this once before," George told Carrie as George staggered slightly under his twins weight. "He got knocked out somehow but didn't really remember anything that happened until he got some pain-killer, then he kind-a woke up." 

            "You still want to take him down to the hospital wing?" Harry asked. 

            "Nah, I don't mind," Carrie said as she lifted Fred's other arm and draped it over her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his waist. 

            "You sure you can hold him?" George inquired. "I mean he is taller than you and isn't exactly as light as a feather if you know what I mean." 

            "I'll be fine, and if he's too heavy…I'll do some spell or charm on him." 

            "Alright, if you insist," George slowly let go of his brother and steeped back. Carrie staggered under her friend's weight a little but then got control. 

            "Ok, we'll met you all back in the common later?" Carrie asked over her should as she and Fred made their way towards the hospital wing. 

            "Sure, see you then!" Harry shouted and then told everyone else to mount up and get ready to practice.

            Carrie had to smile in spite of herself. Fred was in a dream like manor and began to talk to the suites of armor after they entered the castle. After Carrie had drug Fred away from a very deep conversation with one statue he began to click his tongue in a very annoying way, just like a little kid would. For the first five minutes of this Carrie found all of this quite funny, but after awhile it began to push her to the edge. Fred had finally gotten to the point where he could basically walk on his own but still needed help. 

            Carrie looked at Fred out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. _How can this be Fred? I wonder if he will remember any of this later. Then an idea hit Carrie. She remembered what Draco had said about missing something with Fred if she didn't figure things out. Her idea was more of an idea that the old Carrie would have come up with, but it wasn't to incredibly horrible. She looked over her shoulders before shoving Fred into an empty classroom and shutting the door behind her after she followed her confused friend. _

            "What are we doing here? Where is here?" Fred asked simply looking around. Carrie sighed and pushed Fred into a sitting position on one of the desks. 

            "This is the…I donno, it's some classroom," Carrie answered looking around the room. "Fred, you know who I am right?" Carrie sat down next to her dazed friend on top of the desks. 

            "Yup, you are Carrie," Fred answered smiling. "And I'm Fred."

            "Yes, yes you are," Carrie said biting back the laughter that threatened to surface. "So Fred, do you like me?" Fred had a puzzled look on his face when he answered. 

            "Yeah, you're my best bud…what's that?" Fred pointed to a book lying on a table-top. 

            "That's a book, but no I mean, do you like me more than a friend?"

            "Like how more?" Fred asked puzzled. Carrie let out a sigh of frustration. 

            "Like do you," Carrie pointed to Fred. "like me," Carrie pointed to herself. "in a girlfriend boyfriend kind of way?"

            "Yup, yup, do you like me like that?" Fred asked smiling. _I think I like him better when he isn't acting like a seven year old. Carrie thought to herself. "Don't you?" Fred asked again when Carrie didn't answer. _

            "I don't know," Carrie answered getting up off the desks and standing in front of Fred. 

            "You don't know? But I knew."

            "You're right," Carrie said smiling. "But I still don't know."

            "When will you know?" 

            "Soon, very soon," Carrie said grinning. Carrie had decided to finally do something about her confusion for Fred, she kissed him. She had just intended it to be a sweet simple kiss. What she hadn't counted on was Fred actually responding to it. Just as Carrie was about to pull away Fred slipped his hand behind Carrie's head and deepened the kiss. Carrie wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and decided to stay that way when Fred suddenly stopped and pulled back. 

            "What did I do?" Fred asked his eyes wide. 

            "Ummmm…" Carrie said backing away. What was she supposed to say? 

            "The last thing I remember was the Slytherins on the Qudditch Field and then the next thing I know we're kissing in the charms classroom," Fred put his head into his hands. "You aren't mad are you?" 

            "Mad? Nope," Carrie sat down next to her confused friend. 

            "You're not?" Fred asked picking his head up out of his hands. Carrie grinned and her eyes sparkled green. She shook her head in response. "Well, why not?"

            "Because," Carrie said leaning in whispering into Fred's ear. "I kissed you." Carrie leaned back still smiling as she watched her friend's eyes widen in shock and then his face crack into a smile. 

            "Do you mind telling me what exactly happened?" Fred asked smiling. Carrie related the whole story, give or take a few parts, from when he was first knocked to when she kissed him. 

            "So does you head still hurt?" Carrie asked hopping off the desk. Fred got off the desks also and the two walked out of the classroom. 

            "A little," Fred admitted rubbing the back of his head. "But not enough to go to the hospital wing." They walked in silence for a few minutes until Fred finally asked something that had being running through his mind since he found out that Carrie had kissed him and not the other way around. "So, why did you kiss me?"

            "Well, I wanted to see if I liked you that way," Carrie explained as they started to climb a flight of stairs up to their common room. "See, at first I didn't really want anything to do with guys, but then we became friends and then I was confused about weather I liked you enough to say something. Then, oddly enough, Draco gave me some advice that really made sense." Fred looked over at his friend doubtfully. 

            "What did he say?" Fred inquired. 

            "Well, he said something along the lines of, 'If you don't do something about it soon you'll lose your chance.' So I did something about it." 

            "Draco said that?" 

            "Yup, he's not all that bad once you get to know him."

            "So what are we now?" Fred asked Carrie stopping her outside of the Gryffindor common room. "Are we just friends or…"

            "Well personally I hope we're something more than friends," Carrie answered, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. 

            "Good, me too," Fred said grinning. "But let's not tell the other's yet."

            "Yeah, we'll let them wonder for awhile," Carrie said smiling. She took Fred's hand in hers and walked into the common room.

_(yeah yeah, I know this chapter is well….probably the most 'romance'  that this story is ever gonna see…there might be more…I'm not sure yet, but if you want me to go on I'd kind-a like for you to review…so…if you could r/r I'd be very happy. Alright, well in the next chapter some bigger things happen so keep you eyes open for the next chapter.) _


	12. the box in the empty room....(lacking go...

_(Alright, I promised in the last chapter that something big is gonna happen…well it is…so just bare with me and please review! Ok that's all for now and on to story.)_

            Carrie sprinted down the halls of her school on her way to her History of Magic class. Not that she didn't think that the teacher wouldn't notice her absence, but if she ran into any of her other Professors…well her nights would be filled with dentition for the rest of her life. She was already in enough trouble for dieing the Slytherin's hair gold and red.  She smiled at the memory of the looks of anger that was plastered all over the Slytherin's faces.  Carrie ran past one room and for some reason was compelled to go in. Quickly looking over her shoulders Carrie ducked into the basically empty room. 

            Besides the fact the room was stripped of most of the desks there was nothing in the room, save the table in the corner with a wooden box on it. Carrie walked over to the box and eyed it carefully. She contemplated weather to open it or not, and lo and behold, her curiosity won the better of her. Carrie let her books fall from her arms and she opened the box very carefully. 

            At first it was only opened a crack and light shown from the inside of the box. Carrie opened the box more and more until it was completely opened. Then all of a sudden she was engulfed in a blinding flash and felt her head spin. When the light faded Carrie was gone. Dumbledore steeped out of the shadows smiling. 

            "I wonder if Carrie will enjoy the little trip she's been sent on." Dumbledore asked himself out loud before vanishing from the room. 

            Carrie felt as if her world was spinning and the light was so blinding she had to shut her eyes tight and cover them to block out the glare. Soon she felt the light lessening and then it was completely gone. Carrie looked around the room her eyes wide. She was no longer in the empty class room but in a room full of unpleasant parts of animals. Carrie stifled a scream before running out into the hallway. Something was different, but she didn't know what. 

She was on longer concerned on getting to class, for some reason she felt as if now it wasn't as important as trying to find out what had happened. Walking down the halls she saw rooms full of students but none of whom looked familiar. Even the teachers were different. From down the hall she hear yelling and the sound of feet echoing on the stone floors. 

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK GET BACK HERE NOW!" A voice roared. _(an: ok I don't have my books with me at the moment so if I spelled any one's name wrong or something like that please don't flame me…I can't even spell great WITH the book…alright back to the ff) Carrie steeped back as she saw two boys round the corner up ahead. They were running fast down the hall towards Carrie, who was incredibly confused. Wasn't James Harry's dad? And wasn't he dead? And why did that other name sound so familiar? The boys ran past Carrie and skidded to a stop. _

"Who are you?" One of them with messy black hair and grey eyes asked. Carrie opened her mouth to answer when the sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. 

"Doesn't matter who you are but as long as McGonagall finds you out in the hallway during classes your head will roll," The other one said grinning. His grin strongly reminded Carrie of the one that Fred and George wore when they were up to no good. "Come on." The boy grabbed her arm and drug Carrie down the hall after the first boy. They sprinted down hallways up staircases and sneaked past classrooms up towards the Library. The three entered the room full of books and made their way to the very back of the Library and hid under a table. Breathless Carrie smiled; she had no clue what was going on but it sure was fun. 

"So…are…you new?" One of the boys asked. 

"Um, yeah, you could say that," Carrie answered. "I'm Karla, Karla Sanders." Carrie figured if one of these two boys really _was James Potter, then either she was dreaming or had somehow managed to send herself back in time. Either way she didn't want to mess things up and fed them a fake name. _

"Hi, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black," James said. The door to the library flew open and a very angry McGonagall stormed in. The three students held their breath as she passed their hiding space. Soon the teacher gave up and left the Library. James, Carrie, and Sirius climbed out from under the table. 

"What did you do to get her so mad?" Carrie asked as the three left the giant room.  James and Sirius looked at each other before answering. 

"Well we kind-a thought it'd be funny to put hair dye in the water supply for the Slytherins, and let's just say their hair is hot pink now," Sirius answered. 

"Really? I did something like that, I died all of their hair my house colors," Carrie said thoughtfully. She smiled at remembering the look on all of their faces. Sure it had gained her detention for the next five years but that was alright, it would be worth every minute. 

"What were your house colors?" James asked.

"Red and Gold," Carrie answered and then began to mentally kick herself. 

"Ha! Cool! Those are our house colors!" James said smiling. 

"Do you need to go see Dumbledore to get sorted or what?" Sirius asked as they stopped outside of the Gargoyle that was the entrance to the headmaster's office. 

"Yeah, seeing Dumbledore _would be helpful," Carrie looked the statue over. "Do you two know the password?"_

"Do we know the password?" Sirius said smiling smugly. "Of course we do! It's uh…it's umm…James? What's the password?" Carrie couldn't help but smile at these two guys. 

"Isn't it Lemon Drop?" James asked. Just then the statue leapt to the side to let Carrie enter. Carrie grinned at James and began to walk into the passage. 

"Will you two wait for me?" Carrie asked. "See, I don't really know my way around the school and…"

"Sure, just don't take forever, the last place we want to be found by Professor McGonagall is right by Dumbledore's office," Sirius said. 

"Alright," Carrie turned and entered the passage. Slowly she made her way up to the headmaster's office. When she arrived she knocked on the shut wooden door.    

"Come in," Came a cheery voice that could only belong to Dumbledore. Carrie took a deep breath not knowing exactly what she was going to tell him but whatever it may be she hoped she would be ready. She stepped into the office and saw her future Professor sitting at his desk trying to pull apart two lemon drops that had gotten stuck together. "May I help you?"

"Umm, well yes actually," Carrie began. "Gosh, I don't really know how to start this but, I'm not from around here." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and let Carrie continue. "Ok, well maybe a better way to explain this is to tell you all I know."

"That is the best way to begin all things," Dumbledore said a smile playing on his lips. 

"Yes, I guess it is," Carrie said laughing slightly. "Well, it all began when I was sprinting towards class; I was running late and didn't want to get caught. Anyway, I passed this empty room and for some reason went in. The only thing in it really was this wooden box on a table; I opened it and found myself here."

"Ahh yes, the Box of Time," Dumbledore said standing up from his desk. "Yes, it's one of my favorite things; I own it actually, well at the moment at least."

"Well, what should I do?"

"I suggest that you stay here until your time is up. You may be here for a day, a week, a month, who knows how long. So you may attend school here until you leave, and you may stay in the house you have already been sorted into."  

"Well if you think that's what I should do then I guess that's the best thing," Carrie smiled at her head-master. 

"You ought to run on to lunch now and then you can pick up your books in you common room later…by the way, which house _are you in?"_

"Gryffindor."

"Alright, well run along, oh and give these to James and Sirius," Dumbledore tossed Carrie two candy bars. "And here is something for you." He then tossed her a box of a Chocolate Frogs. 

"Thanks," Carrie said grinning. She turned and walked down the hall and walked out of the passage. When she left the passage way she found the hall empty.  Carrie looked up and down the hall until she heard someone calling her 'name' softly from behind one of the suites of armor. It was Sirius, who pointed down the hall towards a room where McGonagall walked out of. She looked younger than the McGonagall that Carrie was used to. 

"Excuse me," McGonagall said coming towards Carrie. "Who are you? And why aren't you in class?" 

"I was…um…I'm new, and Dumbledore said I could just go onto lunch and then I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do," Carrie said pointing over her shoulder to the office that she just come out of. "Oh and I'm Karla Sanders." 

"Well I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house, have you been sorted yet?" 

"Yes Professor, I'm in your house actually." McGonagall looked Carrie over and smiled. 

"Alright, well good luck and I must be off, I'm looking for two boys…you haven't seen…no you just got here, well it was nice to met you." And with that Professor McGonagall was off walking down the hall. When she was out of site James and Sirius steeped out from out from their hiding places. 

"So your in our house huh?" James asked as they began to make their way towards the Grand Hall. Carrie nodded grinning. 

"It sounds a lot like the house I was in at my last school."

"Come on, we're going to be late for lunch," Sirius said. He walked over to a blank wall and smiled over at Carrie. "We know a short-cut." Sirius then turned and walked through the wall. Carrie's mouth hung open in shock. 

"That…that's…wow."

"Yeah, it only does that between breakfast and right after lunch. You end up right outside the Grand Hall, it's quite handy to know about," James explained. Then he too walked through the wall. Shrugging her shoulders Carrie followed her new found friends. Then, half way through the passage, Carrie remembered where she had heard those names before. It had been a few nights after Halloween and Carrie had managed to get Harry to tell her about what had happened before she came to Hogwarts. Then in his third year he explained all about Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and some guy who was one of their friends but went over to the 'dark side' so to say. Carrie was trying to remember the guys name when she came out right in front of the Grand Hall. 

"This is where we eat…every meal…everyday…" Sirius said gesturing towards to Grand Hall. "You know after five years it gets kind-a old."

"What year are you in?" Carrie inquired as they entered the lunchroom. 

"Fifth," Both boys said.

"Look there's Remus," James said pointing to the Gryffindor Table. "Let's go, looks like he saved us some seats." 

"Remus is kind-a quite, and the mature one out of us all," Sirius muttered to Carrie as they approached the table and sat down. 

"Alright, this is Karla," James said introducing Carrie. _I need to get used to being called Karla, Carrie thought. "And this is Remus and Peter." James said pointing to two other boys. Carrie nearly fell out of her seat…well actually she did fall out of her seat. Peter!  That was the bad guys name! Carrie wasn't to sure when exactly this guy went evil or what threat he would be but still…_

"Karla?" Sirius asked looking down at Carrie who was lying on the floor. "You ok? And what was that about?" 

"Umm…yes, yes I'm fine and um…I just remembered something that I forgot to uh…do, that's all," Carrie said nervously standing up. The four boys exchanged confused looks with each other and Carrie sat back down at the table. 

"So Karla, where are you from?" Remus asked as he pushed his food around on his plate. 

"America," Carrie responded. "I'm from Massachusetts."  Just then some of who Carrie guessed the Slytherins were, walked in. "Are those the…"

"Slytherins?" Peter finished for her. Carrie shot him a glare and then mentally kicked herself for it. _Stupid! He hasn't done anything yet….has he? _

"Yes, notice the hot pink hair," Sirius said smiling. James wore a grin that matched his friends, while Remus just rolled his eyes.  The Slytherins approached the table scowling. 

"You all better watch it, no one gets away with making us look like fools," One of the Slytherins said. To Carrie he looked very familiar. 

"Looks to me your doing a pretty good job on your own," Carrie muttered under her breath. Obviously she had said it a little louder than she had intended because Sirius began to crack up laughing while the Slytherins glared at her. 

"Who are you?" The boy who had spoken before asked. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Carrie said putting her elbow on the table and leaned on it casually.  

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

The boy glared at Carrie before walking off. Before he had reached his table he looked back over his shoulder at the five Gryffindors. "If I were you I'd watch my back." Then the boy joined his friends. 

"I'm sooo scared," Carrie said sarcastically. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"That? That was Serverus Snape," James answered. _(an: remember no book…can't spell anyway…so yeah…thought I should remind you.) Carrie nearly choked on her food. __Really got to stop doing that…really got to stop, Carrie thought to herself. _

"What is it this time?" Remus asked as Sirius patted Carrie on the back. Carrie gasped for breath and tried to get her voice box to work. 

"Umm it's just I know his uhhh…cousin!" Carrie shouted hoping that the guys would buy her story. 

"Are they are bad as he is?" James inquired.

"Yeah, we met at my old school…a real jerk," Carrie answered.

"James," Sirius said a sparkle entering his eyes. "Where's Lilly?" Sirius fluttered his eyelashes in a teasing manor. James glared at his friend, reached over Carrie and shoved Sirius hard. 

"Who's Lilly?" Carrie asked, even though she knew very well who she was. 

"James latest crush," Remus told her grinning. "And there she is." Carrie looked over her shoulder and saw a girl who looked about her age with red hair. She was pretty, and Carrie could see she was a very happy person. _Well what do you expect her to be? Evil? She's Harry's mom and she married James who seems like a great guy…though this Peter guy I'm not to sure about. _

"Is she in our house?" Carrie asked as Lilly approached James. Sirius, Remus, and Peter nodded, James was to distracted by his dream girl walking up to him. 

"Hi James, boys," Lilly said smiling. "Who's this?" She asked looking at Carrie. 

"I'm Karla Sanders," Carrie said grinning. "I'm new."

"She's from America," Sirius added with a smile. 

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Lilly Evens. James, ummm… I was wondering if you could help me with my potions homework later tonight?" Lilly asked her face turning a light shade of pink. Carrie exchanged knowing looks with Peter, Remus, and Sirius. She had only seen the two together for less than five minutes and she could already tell that Lilly liked James about as much as he liked her. 

"Sure, we can meet in the common room and then go down to the library," James said smiling. 

"Alright, see you later," Lilly walked off and sat at the other end of the table with her friends. Carrie watched her go and then looked over at James glaring. 

"What?" He asked as he saw the same look that Carrie wore on the faces of his other friends. 

"Why don't you ask her out? She likes you," Carrie stated. James' face turned six different shades of red before he finally answered.

"She doesn't like me," He said quietly. 

"Ahh well your loss. I'll ask her out if you don't do it sometime soon," Sirius said as he stuffed his face with food. James shot him a look with daggers in his eyes. "Ok ok, so I won't." Sirius said spraying food all over everyone. Carrie wrinkled up her nose and dusted herself off. 

"Ahh, say it don't spray it," Carrie muttered picking some food out of her hair. Peter, James and Remus laughed, Sirius just smiled at Carrie and returned to eating his lunch. Carrie joined her new found friend in stuffing his face with food, and began to fill her own stomach. After a nice lunch of chicken and mashed potatoes, none of which went flying this time, Carrie stood up from the table.

"I need to go to the common room and see if my books are there yet…what class do you all have next?" Carrie inquired. The boys didn't even look up from their plates to answer.

"Charms," They said together. 

"Alright, ummm…well I might see you there…" Carrie began to walk off when some thing occurred to her. She, for one, didn't know the password, and two, wasn't supposed to know where the common room was. She slowly turned back around and approached the table again. "Ummm…where _is the common room by the way?" _

"I'll show you," Remus offered. "I need to get my books anyway." Remus stood up from the table and began to walk out of the Grand Hall with Carrie in his wake. The first few minutes they walked in a comfortable silence. Then Remus began to ask Carrie questions.

"What's your favorite subject?" 

"Well, I really like potions, at my old school I was smart enough to be in the seventh year class but left before anything could be arranged," Carrie answered looking at the pictures on the walls. Some of the ones she recognized looked almost bran new, while the ones she didn't recognized were approaching their last days.

"Potions?" Remus repeated. "That's the Slytherin subject here. The head of the Slytherin house teaches it and Snape is really good at it too." Carrie nodded and smiled.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to put those Slytherins in place and show them who the best really is." 

Remus smiled over at Carrie and Carrie felt as if she had finally been accepted by the other Gryffindor. "Here we are," Remus said stopping in front of the picture of the fat lady. 

"Password?" The picture asked.

"Muggle," Remus said and the picture swung open to show the entrance to the common room. "Alright, I don't know where your books would be, but I'm going up to my dorm to get mine. I'll be back in a second." 

Carrie watched Remus disappear up the flight of stairs that lead to where the boys stayed. Carrie let out a sigh and fell into one of the large arm chairs. She was totally confused. What was she doing here? How long will she be here? What will things be like when she got home? Another thing that bothered her was that she missed Fred, and she missed Draco, after all he was one of her best friends. Carrie closed her eyes and tried to figure everything out, but soon gave up. 

"Ms. Sanders?" Came the voice of Professor McGonagall. Carrie opened her eyes to see her professor standing in front of her. "Dumbledore has told me that you will receive you books tonight and are excused from classes. He has also told me that some of you things have arrived and are waiting in his office."

"Thank you Professor," Carrie said as she noticed Remus coming down the stairs. "I'll see you later." Carrie jumped out of the chair and followed Remus down to the Great Hall. 

"So you aren't going to classes?" He asked shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

"Not now, if you need me I'll be on the Qudditch Field," Carrie answered grinning. 

"Alright, see you after classes."

"Bye." Carrie waved good bye to her new friend and watched as he joined the other students on their way to class. Carrie turned and faced the blank wall that she had come through earlier. Carrie glanced over her shoulders and placed her hand on the wall, and to her joy it went right through the wall. The rest of her body followed and soon she found herself by Dumbledore's office. She muttered the password to the statue and retraced her steeps up to the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door and then entered. 

"Ahhh….hello again…I don't seem to remember catching your name last time," Dumbledore said from his seat behind his desk. 

"Well, which name would you like?" Carrie asked. "I have two now…then one everyone thinks is my name and then my real name."

"How about both?" Dumbledore suggested with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Karla Sanders is the name I made up and Carrie is my real name."

"Nice to met you Carrie, well here are some of your things that I think myself has sent you…anyway it's just your broom, some of your prank things and a few robes. Would you like me to have some one take them up for you?"

"Sure, that'd be great Professor, but um…." Carrie looked down at her trunk that was sitting on the floor. "Would you mind if I went and flew around on the Qudditch Field some?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," Dumbledore said smiling warmly. Carrie grinned and fell to her knees. She opened her trunk and as she reached down to hunt for her broom she found two folded pieces of parchment. She took them and shoved them into a pocket of her robe. Carrie then proceeded in looking for her broom. When she found it Carrie's smile grew and she stood up. 

"Alright, Remus knows that I'll be on the field if anyone needs me," Carrie said as she shut her trunk with her foot. 

"OK, well run along, I don't want to keep you away from the air."

Carrie thanked her headmaster and ran out of his office. She bolted down hallways and stairs still she found herself running towards the Qudditch Field. When she arrived Carrie collapsed onto one of the benches breathing hard. The cool air ripped in her lungs and made them sting. Carrie reached into her robe and pulled out the two pieces of parchment. She opened the first one and saw it was a letter from her Dumbledore in her time. In the letter he explained that she would be there for the month of November and that she should try and have some fun. The only thing he did explain in the letter was why she was there. Shrugging Carrie opened the other letter and smiled, it was from Fred. 

Dear Carrie,

I hope you enjoy your little trip. Dumbledore told us that you went somewhere for the school. Later, knowing me, I found out where you really were. Pick up as many tips from Sirius Black, he was one of the top pranksters this school has ever seen, but be careful, when he grows up he becomes evil. Also I know Harry would want you to find out as much as you can about his parents so I know you won't mind in hanging out with them some. I just want to let you know I'm going to miss you, and so is the team…we're putting Ron in your spot for November…hope he does alright. Well don't go and charm anyone back then…and PLEASE do something to Snape while you have the chance…but then again how could you pass it up? Oh….yeah…Draco says hi….and that he hopes you have fun and all and to come back in one piece. I promise I won't hurt or hex the little prat while your gone but I WILL be hard. Well I'll let you go…can't wait to see you again!

Love Always, Fred

            Carrie smiled and stuffed the letters back into her robe. She mounted her broom and began to fly around thinking about what Fred had said. What did he mean by Sirius being all evil? She thought it was Peter. Carrie began to remember her conversation with Harry that one night. He had said something about Sirius being blamed for what Peter had done…Carrie was sure that Harry had told her that Sirius was innocent, but maybe Fred didn't know. Oh well, it wasn't going to happen for another several years so it didn't really concern Carrie. 

            She was really enjoying the feeling of flying and the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair when she heard someone calling her name. Carrie looked down and saw four little people on the ground. She flew lower and saw that the people were none other than her new friends. 

            "Hey guys," Carrie said as she hovered a few feet above the ground. "Don't you all have class or something?"

            "Nope, school's out…you've been out here for awhile," Remus said covering a smile with his hand. Carrie shrugged and landed. 

            "So what are we going to do?" She asked. Sirius was about to say something when he wrinkled his nose and shut his mouth. Carrie saw a similar look on James' face while Remus just rolled his eyes and Peter hid behind James. Carrie looked over her shoulder and saw the Slytherins coming towards them. None of them looked too happy either.

            "Clear the field," Snap said in a very nasty way.

            "No….but maybe if you ask nicely we will….or you can leave, the choice is yours," Carrie said crossing her arms over her chest and staring down her future professor. 

            "Get off the field now…or else," Snape said his eyes glittering with anger. 

            "Or else what?" Sirius asked coming up beside Carrie. "Are you going to get your friends to come and kick us off the field?" Sirius glared at Carrie's future professor.  Snape pulled out his wand but Carrie was one step ahead. Her wand was already out and she sent a wave of Sparks at Snape. 

            "Make on more move unless it's off this field or by the heavens help me I'll blast you off this field," Carrie said coolly. Snape looked over at his friends and then smirked. "You care to try me? Then go ahead, put me to the test." Carrie knew Snape wasn't getting off the field. _This is for you Fred, Carrie thought. As Snape began to utter a spell Carrie used the same spell she had used on Draco before. _

            Snape flew across the field and into the stands. The jaws of both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors jaws dropped. "Anyone else care to be escorted off the field?" Carrie asked the remaining Slytherins.  The Slytherins shook their heads as they carefully back away from Carrie and off the field. 

            "So since the field is ours…wanna play Quidditch? I mean we could do something like…" Carrie turned around to look at her friends. _Huh, feels like I just did this awhile ago. Carrie thought to herself. __Minus the whole Fred getting knocked out factor._

            "I'm game," Sirius said. "I'll run back to the school and get our brooms."

            "OR," Remus said stopping his friend. "We could just summon them, I mean since we _can do that." _

            After the boys brooms shot out of the school and to their masters sides the nervous looking Peter finally spoke-up. 

            "You know I don't think I'll play," He announced. "Aww come on Peter," James said patting his shy friend on the back. "We won't kill you."

            "I know it's just the teams are uneven and all," Peter said stepping away. "Besides I've got charms homework."

            "Alright little buddy," Sirius said. "You know we could rotate people in or there could be an uneven team. I mean if you really don't want to play…" 

            "No, I've got charms, and besides I don't really like flying remember?"

            "Ok, ok just don't turn into a bookworm got it?" James said as Peter walked off the field and towards the school. "Hey wait don't we need some Quidditch balls?"  James asked his remaining friends. A huge grin spread over Carrie's face and she stepped aside to reveal a box lying on the ground. 

            "Guess Snape and co. forgot to take their when they….er….chose to leave," Carrie said. 

            "You know Carrie," Sirius said as he walked over and draped and arm across Carrie's shoulders. "You are the coolest girls I have ever met." 

            "Well, what are we standing around here for?" James asked mounting his broom. "Let's play some Quidditch." 

_Ok not best chapter ever but at least I updated….sorry it took so long but my laptop crashed and all this huge mess. Anywho please r/r!   _


	13. a letter to my readers....i need help!

Dear Fan Fiction Readers, 

Ok that was too formal of a start but…yeah. I have gotten tons of e-mails telling me to update my Harry Potter fan fic and that they check for and update everyday. I do that too and I know how horrible it is when they don't update ASAP…but see the problem is I'm at a writer's block. I'm kind-a making the fanfic up as I go…I mean I do have some ideas but I need your all's help. So if you have ANY ideas or options at all please e-mail me actingchickqt@yahoo.com. So hope to hear from you soon! Thanks for all the reviews by the way! I'll add more as soon as I can! BYE!  


	14. short chapter but atleast it's here! umm...

(ok hey everyone! Thanks for the ideas so far! Some of them are one's I've been thinking about and others….well they're all great! So I'm still a little on the blah side on what's going to happen next so I'm just gonna have a fun chapter that's just…fun. LOL ok umm also on another note Sirius calls Carrie, Carrie at the end of the last chapter and it's supposed to be Karla…ok hope that makes some since…now onto the fun chapter)  

The sun shone in through the window and danced across Carrie's unopened eyes. She wore a smile on her lips as she slept on peacefully. She was then rudely jarred awake by a big feathery mass colliding into her stomach. 

"AHHH!" Carrie let out a loud yell as she toppled out of her bed onto the floor. "Ouch." 

"You know Karla if you didn't sleep in late your owl wouldn't wake you up like that," A voice said from the other side of the room. 

"Yeah, well, in America the whole point of Saturday was sleeping in…obviously news to you people here in England," Carrie said as she untangled herself from the sheets and got up off the floor. "So, Lilly, what are we doing today?"

"We? I thought you and the boys were going to hang out. Aren't you going to check your owl?" The owl was now flying around the room, much like Carrie had done that night when she and the boys had been on another sugar high. 

"Huh? Yeah I guess." Carrie pounced on the bird and wrestled the note attached to its foot off. "Anyway, I donno if I want to hang with the guys today. It's the same thing over and over, 'let's go play Quidditch.' Or 'why not play this great new prank on Sanpe n' friends?' They really need a life check."

Lilly laughed as she opened the window to let the owl back out into the fresh air. "So what's it say?"

"Ummm….the boys wanna try some new prank," Carrie said as she gave a look to Lilly that said, 'See my point?' "Let's go eat breakfast…Oh!"

"Oh?"

"Let's sneak out…you and me. We can go to Hogsmeade or something. What do you say?" 

Lilly looked over at her new friend who stood there practically dancing around with unused energy. "I say you're insane and you remind me a lot of Sirius."

"Thank you," Carrie replied grinning. "Now come on…we can borrow James' invisibility thingy and sneak out. Are you up for it?" 

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in?"

"Only three weeks of detention, I mean it's not like we're going to go capture a cave troll and let it lose in the school," Carrie said as she began to dig through her trunk looking for something to wear. There was a silence from the other end of the room. "Ok no I wasn't even thinking of trying to get a cave troll anyway…they smell bad."

"I donno…" Lilly said trailing off. Carrie sprang up from kneeling in front of her trunk holding up a bundle of clothes. 

"Alright we're going!" Carrie proclaimed. 

"But…"

"Oh, don't be so chicken," Carrie, said as she trampled off into the bathroom to change. "Would you go if we roped James into ditching his buddies?" 

"Ok, fine, you'll make me go either way won't you?"

"Yuppers!" Carrie shouted from inside the bathroom. "And, we can get Sirius too." Carrie came out of the bathroom grinning. "Wouldn't be fun for me if I was the third wheel."

"You like Sirius don't you?" Lilly accused as she got her own stuff and headed off into the bathroom. 

"What? Are you insane? I have a boyfriend!" Carrie shouted shocked. Lilly stuck her head out of the bathroom and gave Carrie a look. 

"You didn't answer my question, do you like him or not?"

"I donno…now I'm gonna go get the guys. Met us down in the common room when you're done making yourself pretty for Jamesie-Poo." Carrie batted her eyelashes and ran out of the dorm room dodging a hairbrush aimed for her head. 

Carrie bounded down the stairs from the girls part of the tower to the common room. Grinning she saw Peter. Peter wasn't so bad, a little on the skidish side and Carrie wasn't to sure if that was because he was working for 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or if he was just like that, but all in all he was pretty cool. He was bent over some homework on one of the large tables set up in the common room. 

"Hey Peter!" Carrie said jumping up from behind him. Scaring Peter out of his wits was expected of her by now. Peter let out a cry before jumping 10 feet into the air. 

"Hey Karla, do you have to do that? I mean really…" Peter said as he greeted Carrie smiling. Carrie shrugged. 

"Have you seen James and Sirius?" 

"Yeah, they're still asleep up in the room."

"What's that?" Carrie asked peeking over Peter's shoulder. Peter quickly covered what he was working on and looked up at Carrie smiling. 

"Oh nothing," He said nervously. Carrie arched her eyebrows and looked at Peter through bright green eyes. 

"Oh really…Alright, well I'll just go and get James then…" Carrie's voice trailed off as she pretended to turn away. Then when Peter had thought she had gone she made a lunge at the parchment that Peter had been covering. 

"AH HA!" Carrie cried and ran across the common room. 

"Hey! Karla!" Peter shouted as he scrambled out of the chair and began to chase Carrie around the room. Carrie eventually climbed up onto the top of one of the tables and began to read the letter. 

"Awww Peter!" She cried as she read. "That's so sweet! A love letter!" 

"Yeah, yeah now give it here," Peter demanded. Carrie smiled and handed the letter down to her friend. 

"You're a good sport you know that buddy?" Carrie ruffled Peter's blond hair and walked over to the stairs that lead to the boy's dorm. 

Carrie snuck up the stairs towards the room she remembered as Harry's back in her time. Fred and Lee had let her come into their dorm many of times to swap prank tips. Carrie opened the door carefully and poked her head in. Only two beds were still occupied. A sly grin spread over Carrie's face as she crept into the room. She looked down at Sirius' sleeping form and noted how innocent he looked when he was sleeping. _Not for long_, Carrie thought. She then jumped on top and Sirius and started jumping on the bed. Eventually Sirius fell out and Carrie leapt from Sirius' bed to James'.

"Wake Up!" She shouted over and over. 

"Gods Karla," Sirius said groggily. "Doesn't the term 'sleeping in' mean anything to you?" 

"Well yeah," Carrie said as she stopped jumping. "But that annoying owl of yours woke me up."

"Owl?" James said yawning and sitting up. "We sent that last night."

"No wonder it was a little upset when it broke in this morning," Carrie said under her breath. 

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Sirius asked as he climbed up off the floor. 

"Well, umm…"Carrie was now full aware that her friends slept only in boxers and had discovered why every girl in the entire school wanted these two boys…in short…they were fine. "HOGSMEADE! That's it! We were going to borrow your cloak and go to Hogsmeade!" (AN: If I have misspelled that and I'm pretty sure I did…could someone please tell me how to spell it right?)    

"We?" James asked as he found his glasses and pulled a robe on. 

"Yeah, _we_, I was trying to convince Lilly. I told her you were coming," Carrie said as she sat down on her friend's bed. James' mouth fell open. 

"She…me…I…I gotta get ready." James grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. 

"Lilly? Are you joking? She'd never go," Sirius said as he stretched. Carrie shrugged in response. 

"I told her she didn't have a choice…your coming too you know."

"I am?"

"Well…yeah! I mean I don't want to be a third wheel and you'd probably come along anyway right?" Carrie fell backward onto the bed and closed her eyes. 

"Yeah, your right," Sirius said. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"Your in your underwear…I donno it seems right," Carrie explained. "Now hurry up and get dressed…we're supposed to met Lilly down stairs soon." 

"What about Breakfast?" Sirius asked as she began to rummage around in his trunk looking for clothes. 

"I think we've missed it…but I'm not sure," Carrie answered. "You know, James' bed is really nice…nicer than mine…I wonder if I can switch them with out him noticing."

"Karla, you're one of a kind you know?" 

"Yup…the one…the only…Ca…uhhh KARLA SANDERS!!!" Carrie shouted before jumping up and dancing around. She looked over at her friend's smiling face and put her hands on her hips. "You're _still _not dressed?"

"You know you're loving it," Sirius said as he returned to his rummaging. 

"No…I'm not. Why does the world seem to think I'm in love with you?!" Carrie cried out tossing her hands up into the air. "Look I'm going down stairs to the common room to wait…hurry up alright?" Sirius nodded and Carrie walked out of the boys room. Sirius laughed to him self under his breath. Maybe the world thought she was in love with him, but the truth was he was head over heels for her. Suddenly she ran back into the room and slammed the door behind her. 

"It's Professor McGonagall," She whispered harshly. "Hide me." 

"Professor? What's she doing here?" Sirius asked standing up. Carrie rolled her eyes before stepping into the room further. 

"How should I know, but if she finds me here I'll be…hexed!" Carrie said nervously. 

"Alright get under my bed," Sirius said as he pushed Carrie down onto her hands and knees. She crawled under the bed and had just disappeared from sight when the door opened.

"Professor!" Sirius shouted as he jumped a mile in the air. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Remus." (did I spell his name right?) Came the voice of the professor. 

"He's not here…only me and James," Sirius said as he sat down on his bed. His feet were directly in front of Carrie's face. She could have reached out and grabbed them if she wanted to. 

"Only James and _I _," Professor McGonagall corrected. "Well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius said, Carrie imaged him grinning like he always was. Soon the door closed and Carrie let out a sigh of relief. She came out from under the bed and smiled. 

"Thanks! I owe you one!" She said smiling. Sirius just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Yeah…you do. I'll think of something." He grinned and his eyes light up.

"Oooohhhhh noooo…"Carrie said backing away. "You're eyes have that little spark in them…I'm scared now."

"Don't be," Sirius said with a shrug and turned his back on her. "Aren't you gonna go down and wait with Lilly. No need to have her wondering off."

"Right! Lilly!" Carrie shouted as she snapped herself out of her daydream. As she walked down the stairs to the common room she cursed Sirius for being so damn hot. _But it doesn't matter…he's your friend and you have a boyfriend. But he's so hot…_Carrie entered the common room and found it empty. She fell into one of the giant chairs and waited for her friends to join her. She didn't have to wait long until Lilly came down the stairs and joined her. 

"The boys are coming…they take longer to get ready than you," Carrie said as she looked over at Lilly. Lilly gave Carrie a weak smile and twisted her hands nervously in her lap. "Nervous about sneaking out or seeing James?"

"James," Lilly replied. "What if he only likes me as a friend? What if he doesn't even like me? Ok I sound like such a school girl but…"

"You really like him," Carrie said finishing for her friend. "Don't worry, he's head-over-heels for you."

"Just like you are for Sirius?" Lilly flashed a smile that Carrie swore belonged to Fred. 

"AHHH! WHY….BUT….ARG!" She shouted frustrated. "You're impossible."     


End file.
